The Love Guru & the Love Struck Boy
by Catyz101
Summary: AU. Tsukune and Kurumu have been best friends for as long as he can remember. That's just his problem they are just friends! When given advice from Gin, he goes to a love expert by the name of Moka Akashyia. Inner MokaXTsukuneXKurumu.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

This is a new story I thought of. I know I should focus on my other unfinished stories and I'm sorry, but once I get an idea in my head it won't leave unless I write it down and share.

XXXX

"So then I told her that that was just way too weird!" Kurumu laughed.

Tsukune smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Tsukune and Kurumu sat at the same café shop on the same table they did since high school. Tsukune had been the one to discover it. He had walked inside with his father one day and after seeing all the sweets they sold, Tsukune automatically thought of Kurumu. They had been best friends since grade school. That was Tsukune's problem!

They had been just friends since grade school. He didn't want to risk his friendship with her when he discovered he had those feelings for her. So here he was twenty-two, in love with his best friend, and never went past first base with any girl. He hadn't even had a real relationship! The only reason he had been kissed was because of the games spin the bottle that he and Kurumu had played in middle school with other kids!

"Tsukune, are you listening?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune looked up shocked, "Hmmm?"

Kurumu looked at him concerned, "Are you okay, Tsukune, you've been zoning out a lot lately?"

She took her hand in his. He looked down at their intertwined hands and slowly looked up at her compassionate eyes. He looked into those beautiful eyes that he got stuck in, those beautiful lips that looked so soft, and, goodness, just that amazing girl in front of him.

'Oh, crap, she's waiting for an answer!' Tsukune snapped back into reality, "It's nothing really! Just…erg, sorry."

Kurumu giggled, "That's just like you Tsukune! Aww, it's okay you don't have to blush."

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck and offered a timid smile. Geez, he was such a loser.

"So, what were you saying before?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu smiled happily at him, "There is this guy."

"A guy?" Tsukune's smile faded.

Even though he wasn't really lucky with the opposite gender, Kurumu was extremely popular with her opposite gender. She was a succubus after all and he was, well, human. She was like a love god and he was plain old Tsukune. She had had several flings, but the only guy that she had stayed with for years was him. He was a solid, firm rock compared to those flying papers, but of course the papers beat the rock.

"Yeah, his name is Hokuto. He is the best, Tsukune!" Kurumu seemed to go into a daydream mode, "He is sweet, compassionate, hard working, and he seems to like me more for who I am than for my looks! I think I could really have a real relationship with him! Imagine that."

"Imagine that…"Tsukune said with a weak smile.

He needed to take action! He needed to take action soon.

XXXX

Moka sighed. Her sister had come to her for advice, again. Moka's real advice: Dump that sorry, good for nothing, Miyabi! She knew that wouldn't happen though. Kahlua loved that man and nothing could make her stop. So, Moka gave her helpful advice to keep their relationship strong.

Moka was, in lack of better terms, a love guru. Well, more like a love consular because her advice wasn't free. She helped women get the man they wanted without much hassle. She helped create a relationship, where ever it went from there was up to the couple. Of course some clients would come back and she would help again.

It had all started in middle school, when a teenage Kahlua had come asking her for boy advice. Moka could never comprehend why for Moka had no boy experience. It had worked none the less and more and more people began asking for advice. It quickly became a hobby and later on a career. The only flaw in Moka's career was that she didn't believe in love.

She believed in strong affection and lust but never love. The reason you stayed with one person for so long was because you felt comfortable not love. Love was too indefinable, too sketchy to really exist. Some days she would really get annoyed with some girls. They were just too infatuated and clingy with the poor boys.

Not that she had much respect for any man. Her father had given her a good example of what beast men really were. Not to mention when she had finally gotten her figure, dumb, hormonal boys tried hitting on her or tried touching her inappropriately.

She sighed and moved her silver hair away from her face. Her crimson eyes searched for something. She knew she was forgetting something.

"Hey there, boss!" Ruby cheerfully called out as she walked into Moka's office with a tray.

Moka sighed, "Ruby, how many times have I told you that you must knock before entering a room and MIZORE, DAMN IT, STOP HIDING IN THE VENTS!"

Mizore came out from one of the vents. She calmly sat in the chair opposite of Moka. Ruby poured Moka her hot chocolate and gave Mizore a frozen coffee.

"Thanks, Ruby." Mizore said in her usual monotone voice.

Moka gave out a sigh.

"Don't sigh so much, it makes me worry you'll run out of breath." Mizore said it seriously, but Moka could tell by the look in Mizore's eyes that she was joking.

"Why did I become best friends with you two of all people?" Moka said crossing her arms and sitting back.

"We are the only ones who can really stand you for more than an hour a day." Mizore offered.

"I work for you." Ruby said with a giggle that proved she was joking.

"We are outcasts and you needed minions so you could enslave the world, ridding it of all men and only keeping their seed so that the woman can reproduce. " Mizore said licking her frozen coffee.

Moka let out a low laugh, "Yeah, I guess you are right. It all makes sense now."

The three had been friends since high school. Not at the beginning though. Ruby couldn't stand Moka and her bossy attitude, Moka didn't like Mizore because of her stocker ways, and Mizore didn't care about anyone…at all. When Mizore had failed to come to classes for more than two weeks, Moka had gotten stuck getting her to school. At first, Mizore was a deep burden, but quickly became a fun friend. Moka could vent out everything and get an honest and unafraid opinion.

Ruby started to notice that there was more to Moka that met the eye and became friends with the duo. Since then they had become the three musketeers. Being a witch was lonely because they weren't completely accepted by ayashi or humans, ice maidens were naturally alone, and vampires usually only got along with their own kind because everyone else feared them, but together they made the oddest, best group of friends.

XXXX

I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. The New Client

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Kurumu sighed. Finally, they were done! Being a model was tough work, sometimes. Although, she did enjoy being treated like a super star a lot of time. She was surprised it hadn't completely gone to her, the reason probably being Tsukune. He kept her down on earth like always.

Kurumu smiled at the thought of Tsukune, her best friend, her teddy bear, her punching bag, and the most important of them all one true love. She could see he felt the same or at least close to it. She was just a little scared. The way he made her feel was amazing in all kinds of ways. She felt that if she tried a romantic relationship with him, she'd end up messing it up.

So, she'd be satisfied with this, oh, so very close friend relationship. She looked to her left as she felt someone pass by. It was Hokuto, a photographer in training. He had come up to talk to her the first day he started and all she could really remember was that from their conversation. She had used his name to see Tsukune's cute jealous flustered face.

"Hey there, Kurumu." GInei Morioka said, "Long time, no see."

"I tend not to talk to perverts." Kurumu said turning her back to him.

Gin just shrugged and smiled, "I hope you didn't make any plans with Tsukii."

"He hates being called that." Kurumu said looking at Gin with a smirk.

Ha, she knew more about him than Gin did! Ever since Gin and Tsukune became 'best buds' in high school, Gin and Kurumu had been in competition to claim the name of: ultimate champion best friend! She didn't really hate Gin, she just envied that he got to spend just as much time with Tsukune as she did, maybe more. Gin and Tsukune both worked for the same newspaper company, but Kurumu ran into Gin often because he had a column all to himself about the beauties of the world. Even in high school, Tsukune and Gin were in the same newspaper club and Kurumu joined to be with Tsukune.

Tsukune had practiced with the camera, since Gin had usually run off to be a pervert, and Kurumu had been his model. From those silly photos she took with Tsukune, Kurumu realized she wanted to be a professional model.

"I know," Gin smiled, "that is the exact reason I call him that."

"Honestly, why does he put up with you?" Kurumu said.

"Maybe, it's because he doesn't have to hear the word 'yahoo' every time there is good news."

"At least I don't smell like dog!" Kurumu glared.

As Gin was about to give her another insult, Kurumu's phone rang. She would have ignored it had it not been Tsukune's ringtone. Kurumu quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Kurumu tried to act nonchalant.

"Hey, Kurumu, it's me Tsukune." Tsukune said from the other end.

Kurumu smiled, "I know that dummy, you have a different ringtone."

Tsukune sheepishly laughed, "Yeah, I forget that sometimes. So, I was wondering what we were doing today after work."

"The Mutt told me you guys had plans." Kurumu stuck her tongue out at Gin.

"Uh, yeah, but that isn't till around nine. We are going to the gym, like usual, but I heard a rumor that you get off at three."

"Your source is incorrect. I'm off now." Kurumu giggled as she heard Tsukune shuffle papers.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

XXXX

Tsukune let out a frustrated sigh, "All I hear is Hokuto this and Hokuto that! Oh, yahoo, Hokuto is so dreamy!"

Gin let out a snicker, "That was a dead on Kurumu impersonation."

They were both running on the treadmill. Gin was a little confused at the Hokuto situation, he had only seen them talk once and Kurumu looked annoyed the whole time. He didn't really know her feelings for Tsukune either so he said nothing. He didn't want to raise Tsukune's hopes just to have them shot down. Maybe she made it up so Tsukune would lay off.

Tsukune looked helplessly at his guy best friend as the treadmill stopped. He and Gin had an unusual meeting. Kurumu had been passing notes and texting. She would have been suspended, she was at her ends with all the teachers, had Tsukune not token the blame. He ended up getting detention where he had met Gin, a 'misunderstood' pervert.

Other than his horrid hobby or habit, as Gin had put it, Gin was a really good guy. In fact, had it not been for his werewolf pal, Tsukune would have gotten really hurt from a bully he had had since middle school, Kuyou.

"Seriously though," Tsukune said, "What do I do?"

Gin shrugged, "Nothin' man. That's it! You have spent what ten, eleven years hanging out with this chick? Dude, you've been friend zoned! Face it, live it, and move on!"

"No," Tsukune shook his head, "I can't do that. I have to un-friend zone!"

Gin gave him a dude-please look, "You can't do that! Once you are friend zoned there is no undoing it."

"I have to!" Tsukune looked him dead in the eye, "I love her!"

"And I thought I loved junk food and could eat nothing but junk food, three hundred pounds later, I realized I could do without it!" Gin had been more than a chunky kid in middle school, "My friend, I swear to you, you are just infatuated."

"This isn't like you and your bad chocolate and burger problem in middle school," Tsukune said remembering what Gin had told him in high school about being a fat kid before, "Kurumu is…She is well my San!"

"Don't drag my fiancée into this!" Gin glared.

Tsukune lifted his hands in defense, "I only meant that she means the world to me and I'd do anything for her. She makes me a better person and feel all amazingly weird on the inside just like San does to you."

Gin nodded and then replied, "Alright, alright. Do you want to know how I got San?"

"Yeah, sure," Tsukune said with a smile, "Anything will help."

Gin looked around, to make sure no one else was listening, and then leaned in. Tsukune followed his lead and looked around before leaning in too. They looked at each other as if they were little kids and were going to say something the adults in the room wouldn't approve of.

"I went to a love guru." Gin whispered.

Tsukune blinked. He leaned back and let out an abrupt laugh.

"No, no you didn't!" Tsukune laughed, "You couldn't have."

"I'm dead serious, man." Gin leaned back himself, "That guru knows what she's talking about! Don't tell San, by the way."

"Don't worry," Tsukune said letting out his last laugh, "I won't tell her."

"You are desperate right? Go to the Guru. She can help. Here, I think I still have her card." Gin said reaching for his wallet, "She's hot, too."

"The guru?" Tsukune asked.

Gin nodded with a smirk, "The guru."

XXXX

Moka was calmly drinking her tomato juice when Ruby came in with a childish grin. Moka almost let out a sigh. When would she learn to knock? Ruby giggled a couple of time trying to tell Moka something.

"Moka," Ruby smiled, "What would you do if I said you had a male client?"

Moka's eyebrows lifted, but she calmly responded, "I haven't had a male client since that stupid, perverted dog." Moka shrugged, "If he pays well, I don't care."

Ruby giggled once more and told someone to come in and in came the geekiest looking guys she had ever seen.

XXXX


	3. Meeting the Guru

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

*if you can tell me what song this is from and are the first to tell me, I will write you any couple one shot of the RV characters. Or you know any one shoot you want involving the RV characters. ^.^ because I love my readers.

XXXX

Tsukune felt a little embarrassed and timid at Moka's glance. He looked down at his clothes to make sure there was no stain. Nope, he was okay. He looked over at Ruby to trying to see why Moka looked a little displeased. Ruby just giggled at him.

_'What a cute human!_' Ruby thought.

_'He's far too timid.'_ Mizore thought in her hiding place.

_'Geez, he is going to be a hand full isn't he…'_ Moka thought and sighed aloud.

"Umm," Tsukune said rubbing the back of his neck, "Hello, I'm Tsukune Aono."

He offered his hand out toward her. She gave him a forced smile and motioned him to sit. He sat down on the seat in front of her desk. Her office was a beautiful dark red with burgundy furniture. It was a little bland with decorations though.

"Ruby," Moka looked at her friend, "Tomato juice for me and give Tsukune here some coffee."

Tsukune half smiled. Tomato juice, red eyes, and fangs? Everything pointed at her being a vampire. There were only a hand full of humans who knew about ayashi and thanks to Kurumu, Gin, and San, he was one of them. He had never been face to face with an actual vampire but he had heard a lot of stories from Kurumu. Most humans probably thought she was just albino.

"Yes, boss, right on it." Ruby chirpily said.

"So," Moka looked back to the young man in front of here, "What can I help you with, Tsukune?"

"Uh, right, erm," Tsukune looked down sheepishly, "I want to get out of the friend zone with the girl I love."

Moka tried her best not to make a face of annoyance and half disgust. Really? He was already using the L word? She bet he hadn't known her for two weeks and she was just so pretty he had to have her. Moka tried her best to make a neutral face and keep all her sighs inside her head.

"Why don't you tell me about he-how you two met and such? You know your story?" Moka said and thought bitterly, _'The most he probably knows about her is her first and last name. Oh, and how, cute she is. Ugh.'_

"Oh," Tsukune looked up at her, "We met in elementary school. A boy accidently put gum in her hair and I helped her get it out before she impulsively cut it all off. She like that, a little impulsive and quick to act and regret later."

_'Oh, that's new, even for my girl clients.'_ Moka thought.

Tsukune smiled a genuine smile and continued his story, "She and I have been best friends ever since. She always hated all the drama girls started and how jealous they always got with her. I'm the only guy she's kept around for this long. She knows she can tell me anything and vice versa."

Ruby came in with the refreshments and gave them to the two. She stood by close just in case she was needed and to eavesdrop a little. She silently and slyly handed Mizore a lollipop.

"Thank you, erm, Ruby. Kurumu is a bit of a drama queen, eats way too many sweets, quickly jealous, hates to be corrected, and she acts all adult but she's more of a child at heart. Even though I know she has her flaws like that, I've never cared because that's what makes her her and she is perfect that way. I would never want to change her."

_'Oh…wow.'_ Moka thought her eyes slightly widening.

"I always want to be her best friend, but I also want something more. *I want her forever and always, through the good, the bad, and the ugly."

"When did you fall in love with her?" Moka asked a little curious.

Tsukune paused for a moment to think. When had he fallen in love with her?

"I'm not sure when, but I realized I was in love at the end of middle school. I was too shy to tell her anything though. I know about the monster realm she told me. I know she's a succubus and that maybe there is a chance that I could literally die from this love, but I don't care."

All the ladies in the room were moved and shocked by his words. This human knew what they were and yet cared little because he was in love. He fell in love with a girl who could very well kill him, yet here he was trying to gain her love.

"Here, this is a picture of her." Tsukune said taking out his wallet, "It's one of when we were in high school, but she really hasn't changed."

Moka took the picture. Kurumu seemed out of his league and Moka was half sure she had seen this girl somewhere before.

Moka could only respond with, "No matter how much you give your heart to someone they may never return your feelings...You understand right, Tsukune?"  
Tsukune didn't hesitate or give a second thought, "Yes, but I want to try anyways."

She handed him the picture. She thought about it for just a moment.

"I'll help you, come back tomorrow." Moka stood up and offered her hand.

He nodded and stood up, "Thank you!"

XXXX

Kurumu laid down on her couch exhausted. She had gotten up at three a.m. for photos advertising another beauty product. Her stomach growled. Cookies before bed sounded like a good idea. She stood up and walked to her kitchen. On the table there was a plate with a note on it.

She could recognize Tsukune's hand writing anywhere. He had keys to her apartment so it was no shock if he'd be waiting for her sometimes just to ask how it went. She picked up the note and it read:

**I hope you didn't even consider eating cookies before bed again, Kurumu.**

Kurumu pouted. He sounded like such a mother sometimes.

**I picked up some spaghetti from your favorite Italian place. There is some orange juice in the fridge. Eat up and then have a good long sleep. Sorry, I couldn't stay today but I had something really important to do.**

**-Tsukune**

Kurumu smiled at the note. She was a little sad he hadn't come, but this just showed she was always on his mind. Maybe just maybe trying a relationship wasn't a bad idea.

XXXX

Sorry, for the late update, but I was in Mexico for three weeks. My computer doesn't get internet there and I couldn't get it to upload in the computer labs. Sorry.


	4. Not a bestfriend but a loving gentleman

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

Tsukune came into Moka's office with a smile that could light up a city. He was so eager to be closer to getting Kurumu to like him. He walked over to the desk where Ruby sat.

"Hello, I'm the four o'clock appointment." Tsukune handed her the paper.

Ruby nodded, "Tsukune Aono, right?"

"Yeah." Tsukune goofily grinned.

"Well, Moka will be with you shortly." Ruby said.

"Okay," Tsukune said looking at an empty chair, "Thank you."

"Wait," Ruby said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Tsukune offered her a compassionate look.

"When did the girl tell you about you know what?" Ruby asked.

"Ayashi?" Tsukune whispered and received a nod, "At the end of middle school."

"Why did she decided to tell you?" Ruby asked and shook her head, "Sorry, it's none of my business.

"That's fine," Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "It's not like I don't like talking about Kurumu. Besides it's not every day that a human knows about this kind of stuff right?"

"Yeah, that's right. It's rare for spouses to even know, sometimes. We are trained from a young age to keep it a secret." Ruby replied.

Tsukune nodded, "When Kurumu and I were in the eighth grade, there was this boy in high school that had his eye set on Kurumu. She ignored his advances and told him to back off. When he wouldn't stop, she told him she was with me. We thought that that has stopped him since he hadn't bothered her for a week. Turns out he was friends with a boy in our grade. The boy in our grade was an ayashi who controlled fire. He transformed into this fox like thing with six tails. He transformed in front of me and acted like he was going to attack to scare me, but Kurumu didn't think he's stop and would kill me. So she transformed and attacked him."

"She explained to you what happened afterwards?" Ruby looked at Tsukune in shock.

He nodded his head, "She apologized over and over again because she thought it was her fault. The day that all happened, I didn't know what to say. I just walked home silently and went to bed. Kurumu thought that I hated her and avoided me the next day and the day after that. Days past and so did weeks but neither one of us said a word. I was still in shock and she had false thoughts."

Ruby was lost deep in the story, "what happened next?"

"A month had past and finally we had run into each other in an empty hall. I pulled her into a fierce hug. I told her I wanted to know more about the ayashi world, how sorry I was, and that our friendship shouldn't have to change because of what happened. 'I never want anything else to split us up again!' She had exclaimed and cried on me." Tsukune sighed at the memory, "I was the coward and yet she was sorry. I finally felt truly okay with myself when I helped a scared Kurumu who had accidently charmed a boy with her powers. I didn't run or zone out that time. I helped her."

"What a story!" Kahlua said running out of Moka's office to hug Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at the blond girl shocked, "uuuhhhh…thanks?"

"See you later, Moka dear!" Kahlua gave Tsukune one last squeeze and ran off happily.

"Who…" Tsukune looked at Ruby and then at Moka.

Moka just sighed, "Come on let's get started."

XXXXX

"You are not making the right kind of moves. You are compassionate, great listener, understanding, and loving towards her. What you are showing to her is that you are her gay little brother. Time to macho up a little bit. Stop being her pet dog. Don't always answer her calls. It will make her wonder and try to get your attention." Moka said in a bit of a harsh tone as Tsukune told her more stories of Kurumu and him.

"So be a jerk?" Tsukune asked confused.

"No!" Moka looked at him like he was stupid, "Just don't be her best friend. Show that you are frustrated. She'll try to realize why. Also, stop wearing…that," She pointed to his whole body, "You look like a young boy instead of young man. Lose the bow tie, khakis, and my good those shoes and vest are the worst. Is your mother still dressing you? Time to wear a suit."

"Okay…" Tsukune felt greatly offended.

"Now, you may get into some arguments because of this and that is just fine. When girls get into arguments or fights are problem is that we over think it a little bit. Which means you'll be on her mind. When she's thinking of you, she can think of a million different things. She'll probably talk smack about you in her head a little bit, then she'll think I can't be too mad at him, after she'll appreciate you a little more than she did before, and then she'll be pissed at you all over again. Cycle of relationships." Moka said.

She wanted to get out of the teaching stage and move on to the action stage. It was a great help that Tsukune actually knew the girl a bit more, but they still had a lot of work to do if Kurumu was going to fall in love with him. All the stories she had heard, she wasn't sure if Kurumu liked him or not, so they had to move and fast. Especially, if she was interested in another guy.

"So, fighting is good?" Tsukune was so lost and confused.

"Kind of," Moka said, "Just watch out for these key words: Fine, nothing, go ahead, whatever, and that's okay."

"Why?"

He had to admit that Moka seemed like a different person when she was teaching him this stuff. If he had known her pink haired persona he would have compared her to that.

Moka tired her best not to sigh, "Fine in women talk at the end of the argument is that she know's she is absolutely correct and you just need to shut up now. Nothing really means something and you better be worried as hell. Go ahead, my dear little boy, is not permission it is a dare. Whatever is a lady's way," Moka did an odd curtsy, "way of saying fuck you, man. That's okay means she is probably still thinking of a way to get you back. I hope you are keeping a mental check of this." She paused for a second, "Oh, and when she says wow that is not a complement it means she is so amazed that one person could be so stupid."

"Okay," Tsukune nodded taking mental notes, "How is this going to help me, though?"

Moka rolled her eyes, "You were worried about ruining your friendship before right?"

"Yeah." Tsukune responded still not seeing the point in this.

"That's because you saw her as a best friend and not a women. Stop seeing her as your buddy and start seeing her as the fine piece of ass she is. Get down and dirty, but not too dirty because she will slap you and just like a cellphone your connection will be cut for not paying up your bill…of being a gentleman."

"So not best friend but gentleman and not girl I've known since grade school but the woman I'm attracted to?" Tsukune said finally catching up.

"Very good!"

XXXX

Hope you liked it. ^.^ I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I'll try harder.


	5. Calling and Shopping

I do not own Rosario + Vampire

XXXX

"So, it's going well?" Gin asked.

Tsukune made an uncertain face, "I guess."

"What have you done so far?" Gin asked.

"I haven't answered her calls for two days, I haven't gone to her house in four, and it's been a day, two hours, and thirty seven minutes since I've told her how pretty she is." Tsukune said looking at his watch.

They were in Gin's office. Gin was just finishing up printing his article for the paper when Tsukune had come in. Gin was trying his hardest not to laugh at Tsukune's panicked face.

"Good, she deserves not being told she's pretty." Gin joked.

Tsukune let out a sigh, "Maybe I should call her."

"No," Gin replied, "Listen to the guru, you'll be fine. Don't you have another session today?"

"Yeah." Tsukune sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Gin looked at Tsukune sympathetically, "Listen, buddy, I've been there before. I was told to ignore San and act like she wasn't there, but the guru had a reason behind it and it worked. To get my attention San kissed me for the very first time."

"Whoa." Tsukune said with a small smile, "And here I thought you had forced her."

Gin playfully hit him with a newspaper.

Tsukune let out a small laugh, "I've got to go. See ya and say hi to San for me."

"Would you like to tell HER how pretty she is?" Gin jokingly said.

Tsukune winked, "Already did last night."

"Get out of my office."

Tsukune laughed as he left the room, "That's what you get!"

XXXX

"I haven't seen you in a week and that's all you've done?" Moka looked at him disappointed and sighed, "I guess that's fine. Take out your cell phone and hand it to me."

Tsukune slowly took out his phone and handed it to Moka. She was a scary girl, but Gin was right when he said that she was pretty. She looked really tired though. He tilted his head a little to examine her. She had bags under her eyes, her eyes weren't filled with neutral look anymore instead they seemed a little sad, and from the looks of it she hadn't even finished her juice. Even though Tsukune had only seen her a handful of times, he was a stickler for small details.

"Call her," Moka said snapping Tsukune out of his thoughts, "Tell her sorry for not calling or visiting but you've been busy with a girl."

She handed him his phone. He looked at the phone and saw it was already dialing. It was also on speaker phone.

He looked at her panicked and whispered, "Won't that give her the wrong impression?"

Moka gave him a smirk, "No, it will make her jealous and that's what we need to unfriendzone you."

Tsukune looked at the phone panicked. What if he said the wrong thing? Wouldn't she know that he's lying?

"Don't worry," Moka whispered so low he almost didn't hear her, "I'll be here every step of the way."

"Hello, Tsukune?" Kurumu answered a little panicked.

"Hey," Tsukune said, "What's wrong you sound weird?"

Moka glared at him. He tried to explain without words that he was worried. She rubbed her temples and nodded. They'd make it work.

"I was worried about you. You hadn't come over or called. I thought you had gone missing. I was going to put up posters." Kurumu joked but Tsukune could hear the stress in her voice.

"Sorry, but I was with this girl." Tsukune looked at Moka for approval, "We kind of hit it off."

"What?" Kurumu responded, "Who is she and when can I meet her."

"No!" Tsukune said and looked for Moka's guidance, "No because it's too soon and I only want you to meet her if…she's sad?...Oh, I mean if this is serious!"

"Wha-erg, forget it. Coffee place, now!"

Moka did some hand gestures so he could say what she wanted him to.

"I would, but I'm going skiing?...football?...Oh, I can't because I'm going shopping with…. with her."

Moka couldn't believe how much he was screwing up with this. He was like the skunk in love with the cat. He was failing with the hand gestures so bad. Moka was now telling him to say goodbye and hang up.

"What?" Tsukune whispered to Moka.

"What?" Kurumu was saying through the phone, "Why do you keep saying random things?"

Moka redid the hand gestures.

"What?" He whispered again.

"Is there someone there with you? You sound robotic and funny."

"Hang up." Moka whispered back.

"Tsukune? Are you listening to me?"

"What?" Tsukune said.

"HANG UP!" Moka yelled.

There was an awkward moment of complete silence from both the phone and the two in the room.

"Uuggg, call you later Kurumu, I'm leaving to go shopping now." Tsukune said before he hung up.

"Let's go." Moka groaned before pulling him by his collar.

"Where?" Tsukune asked before being dragged away.

"To look at the clothes you have in your closet then go shopping. I'm dressing you from now on."

XXXXX

Tsukune nervously opened the door to his apartment. Before he could open it, his keys fell because he was so nervous and self-conscious. He picked them up and gave Moka timid smile and opened the door. She was surprised to find that it wasn't a pig's den. It seemed rather clean.

"Uugg, Can I offer you something to drink? I could make you a tomato smoothie." Tsukune said rubbing his neck.

"No, just get a garbage bag." Moka said.

He showed her the way to his room and got a garbage bag. She found his closet and took it all out. She laid it on the bed. She found every last piece of clothing that he owned and laid it on the bed. He showed her his casual clothes and work clothes.

"I don't like either. Your work clothes are what Clark Kent use to wear at the work. That's why he didn't impress Louise Lane." Moka said as she looked through his clothes, "Although, Superman wasn't much better, underwear over tights."

Tsukune gave her his goofy smile, "You read comic books?"

She looked up at him. He didn't seem to be mocking, but instead impressed. She smiled at the look in his face.

"Yeah, I did when I was in middle school." She responded and looked back at his clothes, "I really hope you have never worn that vest in front of Kurumu because there are some things in life that can't be unseen."

Tsukune's smile faded, "It's not that bad."

"Ducky pajamas and an 'I love my mom' shirt…Time to go shopping." Moka said.

XXX

Tsukune had modeled a few suits and Moka made him feel even more self conscious. She found suits that made his eyes shine because apparently it was his best trait. He even found good suits to wear at the gym. He had told Moka and she had told him she'd go with him next time to make sure he was working out right. Was she going to take over his life?

They picked grown up casual clothes opposed to his preteen clothes he usually wore. Tsukune found that she was actually a fun person to be around. She was just a little strict. It was almost like she had to warm up to people before she could really relax. He was also a little surprised to find that she didn't make him buy super expensive clothes.

She also gave him advice on what to say and what not to say to Kurumu. They went around the mall six times and every time they found something new to buy. By the time Tsukune got home he had a completely different closet. He had hidden his duck pajamas as Moka threw away other clothes. Not ten minutes after Moka left Kurumu came in a fury. She had keys, so she didn't even knock.

"You hung up on me!" She complained.

Tsukune hugged Kurumu and swept her off her feet. Kurumu giggled as he twirled her. He put her back down and she pouted.

"I'm still mad." Kurumu said still in Tsukune's embrace.

"I know," He blushed as he realized he was still holding her and he rubbed the back of his neck, "But as long as I've known you, every time I twirl you like that you laugh."

Kurumu huffed as Tsukune completely let her girl. She jumped onto his couch and laid down completely. She stretched out on it. He smiled. He sat down on the same couch near her stomach. She closed her eyes.

"Honestly, you haven't eaten right in a couple days, right?" Tsukune said as he looked at her clearly.

Kurumu laughed, "Mommy Tsukune wasn't there to feed me. I had cookies and milk."

Tsukune laid down on her, his head beside hers. Their cheeks were touching but his head was facing down and hers was facing up toward the ceiling. She wished to forever to stay like this. To be honest she was jealous of the girl Tsukune was with. That girl had managed to take him away even if it was for a little while.

She placed her hand on his back.

"Tsukune," Kurumu whispered, "This girl won't take you away from me will she?"

She couldn't see him smile. Was she honestly worried about that?

"No." He responded honestly.

She sighed. This position on the couch wasn't unusual for the two so they didn't feel awkward or embarrassed. They behaved a lot like a couple, but the only ones who didn't see it was them.

"I'll make you some dinner and you should take a nap before you eat. You look really tired." Tsukune got up and kissed her forehead like always.

Kurumu closed her eyes. This whole apartment smelled like him. Wait…what was that other scent? Kurumu opened her eyes and smelled the room. It was a perfume, a perfume she had advertised before.

"She was here." Kurumu mumbled and tried her best not to let the tears fall.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked before he put on his apron.

"Nothing." Kurumu said turning around on the couch.

Tsukune remember Moka saying that nothing meant something bad. He walked over to the couch and didn't know what to do, but hug her.

XXXX

I really like Kurumu and Tsukune as a couple but I love Inner Moka and Tsukune as a couple. T^T But it's so much easier to write outer Moka and Tsukune fics for me.


	6. Movie Night

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

"Oh and we have movie night. It's one night were we don't have to work the next day. We've had it since middle school. Kurumu wears her sweatpants and I wear my ducky pajamas." Tsukune said one afternoon to Moka.

"Cancel it." Moka said simply.

Tsukune had noticed that Moka seemed a little sick. Tsukune could tell she wasn't eating right and wasn't getting enough sleep. Tsukune had grown up with only woman close by so he could easily notice these kinds of things.

"I think that would ruin my relationship with her." Tsukune said.

Moka grinned at him, "Actually it will help you because you'll have to make it up to her. Here are tickets to the opera, a museum, and the best restaurant in the whole city. All for one day."

"What?" Tsukune looked at Moka confused.

She had to admit that those honey brown eyes looked absolutely gorgeous when confused or happy. They were like a pool of honesty. Moka wasn't sure which she preferred his eyes or smile. Both features were a little enchanting. Gah, she shook her head trying to snap out of it.

Moka cleared her throat, "Tell her that dream girl couldn't make it to the day after, but today, movie night she can. You'll make it up to her you promise."

Tsukune looked at her surprised, "But all that stuff sounds like a date. I don't want to jump too far. I want to take it slow."

Moka looked at him in disbelief, "Tsukune, you have known this girl since you were nine and now you are twenty two and still just friends. I think it's been slow enough. It's time to wave your hands in the air and say 'hey, I'm right here and available.'"

That's right. That's why he was there for another girl. This lust thing going through her mind had to leave.

"But I'm supposedly with this mystery girl remember?" Tsukune said confused, "I don't want her to think I've suddenly become a playboy."

"Don't you know about the girlfriend effect? All of us girls want a little forbidden romance. Tsukune, this is perfect trust me. You are currently 'taken', you two are close and know each other, you are almost out of her reach now, you dress like a young man your age now, and you are going to take her out on a perfect date. She is going to want you!" Moka said and for some reason felt something tickle her stomach.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I still kind of want movie night and I don't want to lie to her."

Moka groaned, "Fine we'll do movie night that why you aren't completely lying to her and I'll dress just as gross so you feel comfortable."

"Gee, thanks." Tsukune said sarcastically.

She nodded her head. She signaled for him to dial her cell phone. He did as commanded and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey, Kurumu?" Tsukune said as he heard her pick up.

"Hey, Tsukune. I'm a little busy right now."

"Urg, yeah, about movie night, I can't do it." Tsukune said.

Moka gave him a thumbs up for getting to the point. He gave her a small smile.

"What? Why not?" Kurumu sounded angry.

"Why? Umm, because my new girl is going out of town tomorrow and today I can see her?" He looked at Moka for approval.

She nodded and was glad he was getting better at reading her hand gestures.

"We have had movie night, every free weekend since middle school."

"Yeah, I know, but ummm I'll make it up to you." Tsukune said in a promising voice.

There was a long pause, "Really?"

"Yeah, sure I will." Tsukune said.

"I have to go back to work." Kurumu said sounding disappointed.

"Tomorrow, just you and me. I'll make it up, you'll see. See you tomorrow at noon."

XXXXX

"I hate her." Kurumu mumbled.

"Hey, you glutton," Gin said walking up to Kurumu, "How are you?"

Kurumu turned and glared at Gin, "Who is she?"

"Huh?" He looked at her shocked.

"Who is the girl Tsukune is with? Who is she? Why is she so important to him? Why is he canceling our plans and traditions to be with her?" Kurumu yelled at Gin.

"Oh," Gin replied, "that her. Erg, she's well how do I put it?"

"Just say it!" Kurumu glared.

"She's everything Tsukune wants to have with you." Gin shrugged, "You've waited too long."

"What?" Kurumu asked but Gin had already disappeared.

XXXX

Moka had come to Tsukune's apartment and made herself at home. He had offered her spaghetti and meatballs. She had complimented his cooking skills. He showed her the movies to choose from and she had chosen the scariest one. Moka laughed at the movie as if it were a comedy.

"Hey, Moka," He looked at her, "You look a little sick."

She looked at him surprised, "What?"

"You look tired and tense all the time. You have bags under your eyes. Are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"I," Moka cleared her throat, "I'm just having family problems and vampire things."

Tsukune nodded. They were both silent for a moment. Neither listening to the movie anymore but instead both are in deep thought.

"You can talk to me about it if you want." Tsukune looked her in the eyes, "I want tell anyone and my mother always said that talking about it helped even if it was just a little. I won't treat you any different."

Moka took a deep breath. She hadn't told Ruby or Mizore because she knew what they'd say and how'd they worry. She shouldn't have to worry as much with him right. She was already being unprofessional staying here and watching a movie right now. What could she really lose? Sooner or later he'd leave her life anyways.

"My mother is coming back into my life after ten years and I'm not sure how to react. My younger sister is even more troublesome than usual and I feel a little bad that I haven't been there for her." Moka paused for a moment and looked into Tsukune's accepting eyes, "My older sister is marrying a jerk. I've never felt more alone. In fact I've been alone since middle school. I preach and help with love, but I'm not sure I believe in it myself."

The rest of the night Moka let herself drain out and goodness it feel amazing. Tsukune listened and nodded when she needed him to. He seemed concerned, happy, sad, and any emotion she needed him to feel.

XXXXX


	7. The Date

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

"Kurumu," Tsukune whispered, "Wake up. Kurumu, it's twenty minutes to twelve."

He gently shook her. She had the bedroom of a little girl. It was a bright pink color with many, many stuffed animals. He smiled. Kurumu had given him the ducky pajama pants and the 'I love my mom' t-shirt. She had a matching pair, but hers were reversed.

She was wearing her ducky shirt and 'I love my mom' pants. Kurumu lazily turned to him.

"Good morning." He said and moved the hair that was in her face behind her ear.

"G'morning." She replied, "Are you buying me pizza from Mario's to make up for yesterday."

"No," Tsukune replied, "I have something better than pizza."

"Mmmmm," Kurumu groaned, "Do I have to change?"

"Yup." He said leaving the room, "I'll wait for you outside by the car."

"By the car?" Kurumu sat up confused.

XXXXX

Moka opened her eyes lazily. She felt so comfortable. She snuggled against the pillow and blanket. How long had it been since she felt so relaxed? She slowly sat up and yawned.

She felt so calm and refreshed. Maybe it was because she let it out all last night. She complained, she yelled, and she, even if it hurt her pride now, cried. She felt herself go in defense mode. She had cried in front of Tsukune, one of her clients.

Moka groaned. She had been so unprofessional and it had been wrong of her to do so anyway. Even though she thought this, she didn't really feel upset. Maybe she should call him to apologize.

XXXX

"Hey." Tsukune smiled.

"Hey?" Kurumu smiled back a little confused, "Why'd you leave the apartment?"

"No real reason." He shrugged, "Come on let's go."

"Where to?"

He smiled, "It's a surprise to make up for no movie night with you."

"Not with me? Does that me you had a movie night with her?" Kurumu felt jealous wash over her.

"Today, she doesn't exist." Tsukune said half jokingly, "It's just you and me."

"Fine." Kurumu pouted and crossed her arms.

Tsukune kissed her forehead, "Come on."

Kurumu looked at him absolutely surprised. He never kissed her forehead unless they were alone. Yet here he was doing it like they were a couple. She blushed and she knew he was blushing. She looked up at him. Could he do it again but this time on her lips?

She licked her lips. Tsukune looked longingly at her. It was like she was tempting him. He was holding her elbows and he leaned in close. Kurumu had never wished so badly to grow taller like right now.

"We have a long day ahead of us." Tsukune said letting her go and turning around, "Come on. It'll be tons of fun."

"Oh, it better be."

XXXX

"Hey, Ruby." Moka said as she entered the office, "Mizore, I hope the vents are chilly enough."

Ruby smiled, "Good morning, boss! How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"Refreshed actually," Moka said with a small smile.

Ruby and Mizore both raised their eyebrows at her. She seemed happier than she had in months. All her family and work problems had come together and her two best friends knew this. What had changed over night?

"Is that so?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, what do we have scheduled today?" Moka asked.

Ruby looked down at her papers, "Kahula is coming by at two, Ms. Granger is coming around three, Veronica is-"

"You know what," Moka cut in, "Cancel all of the ones today and reschedule them for Friday. Today, you, Mizore, and I are going out like we did when we were younger."

Ruby jaw dropped for a second. Once, she recovered she tried to explain how much of a bad idea it was.

"B-but then your whole day will be packed and you don't like one after another." Ruby responded.

Moka waved her hand in dismissal, "I'll worry and complain about it on Friday. Do you think you could do it all in thirty minutes while I get reservations?"

"Uhhh." Was all Ruby could really respond.

Moka smiled, "Perfect. I'll be in my office."

Moka walked into her office and closed the door.

"Mizore?" Ruby looked at her in panic.

Mizore just shrugged, "Let's get to it."

"But shouldn't we be worried?" Ruby asked, "This is really unusual of her."

Mizore shook her head, "We should be happy because our best friend looks happy. We usually worry when she overworks in a job she hates and yet here we are now worrying because she doesn't want to work. Let's just support her and whatever kind of phase or new life style this is."

Ruby was silent for a moment. Mizore was completely right and maybe Moka would tell them if something was wrong. Yeah, she should just go with the flow.

XXXXX

"So, hot shoots since when do you wear that kind of clothes?" Kurumu asked as she held onto Tsukune's arm.

He let out a low chuckle. They were walking to the music shop first since the museum didn't reopen until three. Kurumu said it was unnecessary to take a car because they both had legs and could walk. Mostly, she just wanted an excuse to hold him like this.

"I don't know, a couple weeks ago." Tsukune answered, "Just thought I'd try something new."

"I liked the way you dressed before." Kurumu said.

"Really?" Tsukune asked surprised.

"Yeah," Kurumu nodded, "What can I say I liked my geeky Tsukune but this stud I'm holding onto now is good too."

Tsukune smiled. Maybe the real point of a love guru was to give you a push. They helped you make a decision you already had in mind. They didn't completely change you, even if it seemed that way at the beginning, they just helped make you shine brighter. Maybe, he could be less of a hassle to Moka if he gave himself a shove too.

Maybe, if he wrote an article on her and said how great she was she'd get more clients. Even though she hated her job, she got money from her clients. Maybe she'd get so much money from all the clients that went she would be able to retire at a young age. Then she wouldn't have to work at a job she hates and doesn't believe in. She'd have more time to let loose and talk to her family.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu squeezed his arm.

"Hmmm?" Tsukune looked back at her, "Sorry, what?"

Kurumu looked at him concerned, "Nothing, you just seemed deep in thought. Listen, your clothes isn't bad at all! I was just pointing it out."

Tsukune let out a laugh, "I know, sorry. I shouldn't over think things right now."

"Why not?" A confused Kurumu asked.

"Because I'm with you," He stated simply, "It's just sometimes I think a lot clearer with you near me. You are just that amazing."

Kurumu blushed and looked at the floor, "Oh."

"It's like I'm so lost and then I'm with you I know who I am and exactly what to do. I depend on you yet you make me independent." Tsukune said with a gentle, happy smile.

Kurumu didn't know what to say. She had so much going on in her head, but she couldn't form it into words. She wanted to tell him that she felt the exact same way. She wanted to show him how happy his words made her and how fast her heart beats when he's so near. She should just tell him right here, right now. She looked at him with sparkling eyes and opened her mouth.

"Oh, look," Tsukune said smiling, "We're here. Come on let's go in. Kurumu? Is something wrong, you look a little sad?"

"No, nothing." Kurumu let out a fake laugh, "Let's go in!"

What'd he say wrong?

XXXX

The museum provided more than just a little entertainment. They liked making fun of some of the things they decided to put there. Mostly it was at the dumb statements their partners made. Tsukune would say something and Kurumu would correct him and vice versa. They were having a lot of fun.

They used to do this all the time in middle school. It seemed like they used to do a lot more together when they were younger. Kurumu held onto his arm like she did when they were younger. The only difference now was that Kurumu's chest was a little more developed and Tsukune's arm wasn't as wimpy feeling.

"Do you remember when we thirteen and we came here?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu looked up at him, "Yeah, we came here a lot then."

"Remember when we used to come here just so you could eat chocolates because your mom told you couldn't eat them anymore 'cause it would all go to your waist and butt." Tsukune grinned.

Kurumu looked away from Tsukune, "Yes, I suppose I do."

"I thought you made the cutest face when you chewed into the first chocolate bar of the day." Tsukune said looking forward, "You also looked extremely cute when you had a chocolate beard on your face and tried to convince your mom you hadn't eaten all the chocolates."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune with a sly smile, "So, what I'm hearing is that you thought I looked cute?"

"The cutest," Tsukune looked down at Kurumu.

"And now?" Kurumu asked.

"The loveliest." He said looking deeply into her eyes, "Why if we weren't best friends, you could be the woman of my dreams."

They had both stopped from walking. They just looked at each other. They were trying to read the moment. Now, yeah, now would be a perfect time to confess. Maybe, they didn't need to say anything, hopefully the other could just read it in their eyes.

"Mommmy! Mommy!" A little girl called out loudly, "The little mermaid's friend bird was right! Older people do just boringly stare at each other for no reason."

Kurumu and Tsukune broke into laughter.

XXXX

"Are you kidding me?" Kurumu asked shocked.

Tsukune shook his head, "I kid you not."

"Tour of Italy is an impossible restaurant to get into. You would have had to make reservations two years before it even opened." Kurumu unbelievingly said.

Tsukune shrugged, "I know some people."

"Some people?" Kurumu rolled her eyes, "I'm practically a super star and even I can't get reservations until October of 2048."

Tsukune smiled, "Maybe you are not as important as you think."

Kurumu punched him, but laughed his joke.

XXXX

"How do you get reservations by just calling this afternoon?" Ruby asked as they got to Tour of Italy.

Moka shrugged, "I know the owner."

Mizore nodded, "Her."

"What? I didn't know you owned this place!" Ruby said shocked.

"I've always had a dream to have a restaurant and work there fully time." Moka sighed.

"Then why don't you?" Ruby asked.

"She can't cook," Mizore answered, "She doesn't like to take orders from people, she isn't exactly a very social person, and she thinks walking around asking how everyone else is, is a stupid job."

"But you could sit in your office and only come to supervise whenever you want." Ruby encouraged.

Moka waved her hand in dismissal, "That's enough. Let's just come in and eat."

XXXX

Tsukune tried his best not to drop the spaghetti in his mouth as he laughed at Kurumu's joke. They were both enjoying themselves as always, but somehow it felt different. It was most likely the atmosphere they were both feeling. It was different than before. It was almost like they were a real couple.

They were just one step away from it. They always had been, but now it was urgent because both thought that they were going to lose the one in front of them to someone else. All it took was the extra push. All it would take are three words, eight letters, something that could change anyone's life. Tsukune opened his mouth to say it when he saw Moka. What was she doing here?

Kurumu saw Tsukune's eyes brighten and soften, his welcoming lips opened only to stay that way. Kurumu went from a nervously happy face to a confused one. He was staring off somewhere behind her. She turned around to see what he was looking out. It was three girls and Kurumu could smell the same perfume that Tsukune had in his apartment.

"Let's get out of here." Kurumu said.

Tsukune looked at her alarmed and confused, "Sure."

He didn't know why, but he felt nervous as he saw Moka. Was he afraid he'd be discovered by Kurumu? Was he afraid Moka would say something? Was he nervous Moka would give him a sign of disapproval? Why was he so eager to leave?

XXXXX

"She was there right?" Kurumu said as she swung on the swing.

They had decided to escape to a nearby park. Since it was dark, there were no children running amuck. Not that either Tsukune or Kurumu disliked kids, but at the moment they needed to be alone.

Tsukune looked at her alarmed, "What? Who?"

Kurumu felt uncomfortable, "Your girlfriend. It's okay, I know she exists you told me, remember? She was one of the three girls that was standing there as we left."

Should he lie or should he tell the truth? What would be a lie and what would be the truth? Would she even believe him? When Kurumu had her mind set to something it was nearly impossible to unset it.

"I could tell by her scent. I don't know exactly which one she was, but the same scent was in your apartment." Kurumu didn't look at him, "Which one is the girl you are replacing me with?"

"First off, no one is replacing you." Tsukune said, "No one ever could or will."

"Then who is the girl you've been spending all this time with?" Kurumu asked at the point of tears.

"Why do you need to know?" Tsukune asked.

Tsukune wanted to tell her all the truth but something was stopping him. What could it be? Was it Moka?...Yes, it was. She was uncomfortable with being unprofessional and if he told Kurumu then it would look bad on Moka. That's why he couldn't tell Kurumu and he also was ashamed of lying to her.

"Jesus, Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled with tears rolling down her face, "I'm your best friend! These are just things friends know. Since she came into your life you've ignored me, you've lied to me, and god knows what else you've done. Good night! Don't bother showing your face until you've decided that you really want me in your life because right now I'm apparently not even good enough to even know who she is or what she looks like."

XXXX

I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Pool Time

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

Tsukune ran as fast as the machine could go. Kurumu hadn't picked up her phone when he called and when he knocked her door she didn't answer. He was told not to bother her when he tried to find her at work. He hadn't seen her for three days. He knew exactly where to find her, but she didn't want to see him.

He had keys to her apartment, but he want her to open the door and invite him in. Regardless, he left her food inside when he knew she was at work. Just because they were arguing didn't mean he wanted her to eat wrong. Why had he been so stupid? Why did he go looking for someone else to solve a problem he could have easily solved for himself?

He should have just told her to begin with. Now he had made a mess of things, again. He was always the problem. He truly didn't deserve her.

"You run fast." Moka said cutting his concentration.

He looked over at her shocked, almost falling. He turned off the treadmill and took a couple of deep breathes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked still catching his breath.

Moka shrugged, "You didn't come yesterday."

"Yeah," Tsukune said, "I made a mess of things with Kurumu."

Moka looked at him confused, "That still doesn't explain why you didn't come."

Tsukune sighed, "I know, I'm just confused. I know it's your job to help, but you hate it and I hate being a burden."

Moka laughed, "I guess it is ironic. I shouldn't have told you that."

"No," Tsukune shrugged, "I didn't mind. I still don't. You needed to vent and you had a lot to release. It isn't fair that you've kept that all in for so long."

Moka shrugged, "It's my life."

"Well, maybe it's time to make a change." Tsukune responded.

Moka lifted an eyebrow, "Who is suppose to be helping who here?"

Both let out a small laugh. There was a moment of silence. It wasn't really an awkward one, but it was one of trying to figure out what to do next.

"Who told you I'd be here?" Tsukune asked.

"Who do you think, Tsukii?" Moka smirked.

Tsukune sighed, "Gin would."

"You do realize that this is an ayashi gym, right?" Moka asked looking around.

"Yes," Tsukune laughed, "I do, but I usually come with Gin. No one messes with me though. They see me so often they just think I don't transform because my 'real' form is ugly."

"Mmmm," Moka tried her best not to laugh, "Do you only run?"

"No," Tsukune answered, "I also do abdominal work outs and swim."

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. six pack." Moka joked.

Tsukune laughed, "I wish….What if I show you how to swim?"

"What?" Moka looked at him like he was stupid, "I'll die."

Tsukune smiled, "No, you wouldn't. Since this is an ayashi gym, they've thought of the monsters that can't go into water. It's herbal."

"Why would you even offer that?" Moka asked.

"One, you told me you always wanted to learn how to swim. Two, we both need to get our minds off of things in our life and swimming helps. Finally, you'll need again, one day and you'll have the skill." Tsukune shrugged, "Just an offer."

"You are a skilled ladies man." Moka pointed out but began walking to the pool.

Luckily she had worn her shorts and tank top and she saw that Tsukune had a towel.

"What? You are such a good comedian!"

"Uh hu, I bet you are using my moves else were."

"What moves, all I got was advice."

XXXXX

"I won't let you go." Tsukune reassured.

Moka was on her back in the water trying to learn how to float. She was a little stiff on the start but slowly started to relax. Tsukune slowly moved his hands from beneath her. He waited a minute with his hands by his side as she floated on her own.

"This is actually kind of fun." Moka said with a small smile as her eyes looked toward Tsukune's smiling face.

"You're so good at it too." Tsukune smiled and lifted his hands, "Look you are doing it on your own."

"What?" Moka suddenly sunk with her fast movements of struggle.

She just needed to stand up to keep from drowning. As she stood up, she glared at the young man in front of her.

"You ass!" She pushed him.

"What?" Tsukune asked confused.

"You promised not to let go!" Moka pointed at him accusingly.

"Everyone says that so that the person learning will relax and-"

Moka threw water at him and tried to sink him, "Excuses!"

XXXX

"That's it just keep kicking." Tsukune said with a bit of an upset face.

He was holding Moka's hands and was walking backwards as she tried swimming. He still had a slap mark on his face for letting Moka go when he promised not to. Moka was trying her best to keep up with Tsukune's walking without crashing into his figure.

"Now try putting your head under the water and try swimming." Tsukune said.

"When do I take it out?" Moka asked looking up at him.

"Until you run out of breath," Tsukune replied, "I'll be counting to see how long you last."

"Alright. You better not let go this time!" Moka said before putting her head under water.

"1…2…3..4..5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…Moka? Why aren't you moving? Moka? Dammit!"

Tsukune quickly pulled her out.

XXXXX

"Now try putting your head under the water and try swimming." Tsukune mumbled, "This time try not to almost kill yourself."

"It's not my fault you give bad advice! Next time, tell me to hold my breath and come up when I feel suffocated." Moka glared.

"Right, it was my fault."

It didn't what was Tsukune turned his face, both cheeks had a slap mark on them. He had to admit she was a quick learner, but that was no match for her temper. She was also very gullible when she was faced with something new. He had told her that the doggy paddle was when someone stuck their tongue out and barked as they swam. He had been hit when she saw someone else do the real doggy paddle. Actually, even then she was really cute.

She was like a little kid. A very older and attractive one though.

"How long was that?" Moka asked proudly as she lifted her head out of the water.

"What?" Tsukune asked snapping out of deep thought, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to count."

"You're joking right?" Moka glared as she stood up.

Tsukune sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry."

"Dead!" Moka jumped on him to try to knock him down.

"Ahhh, wait." Tsukune said trying his best balance as she attacked.

"Hello, little sisters," Kahlua giggled, "Sorry to interrupt you love birds."

Moka and Tsukune paused. They both turned around to see the giggling woman there. Tsukune remembered her as the girl who had randomly hugged him.

"Hello, Kahlua, may I help you?" Moka asked.

She still hadn't gotten off of Tsukune, mostly because she didn't realize how they looked. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and Tsukune's arms where hanging onto her by her lower back.

"I was looking for you because I thought you had forgotten about our older sister's wedding. It starts at midnight and it's already eight. You never called back to say you were coming." Kahlua replied with a smile.

"Shit." Moka cursed, "I did forget. Sorry, Tsukune, I have to go."

"Uh, no problem." Tsukune said blushing because he had just realized what position they were in.

Moka looked at him confused. She didn't understand why he was blushing. She was oblivious to how inappropriate they looked. Kahlua and Tsukune however were surprisingly not so naïve.

"Why don't you take him with you?" Kahlua asked, "He is just so cute! Gah, the more he blushed the more I want to hug him!"

"Please don't." Moka and Tsukune said in chorus.

"Let's go." Kahlua laughed.

"I have no clothes." Tsukune mumbled.

"Go naked." Kahlua said innocently.

Tsukune thought he would die right there and his face showed it.

"We'll get you clothes." Moka stated matter-of-factly.

XXXXX

Tsukune slowly removed his tie. This had to be one of the weirdest, longest nights of his life. The only people at the wedding had been Moka, her two older sisters, the groom, and the man marrying the couple. Moka's older sister apparently didn't trust anyone but them and trusted Moka enough to bring Tsukune. Tsukune hadn't wanted to go, but Kahlua was insistent that he go.

Moka said that there was no possible way they could get more unprofessional, he should just tag along. He actually rather enjoyed the wedding. It wasn't flashy, but it didn't lack the emotion. At first the woman looked mean and uncaring but as they went deeper into the ceremony she seemed to become more gentle and loving as she gazed at her groom. When Tsukune had turned to Moka, she was smiling and the light hit her in all the right kind of ways. She was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

"Don't you like the tie?" Kahlua asked.

Tsukune smiled kindly, "It's very lovely, Kahlua but it was choking me."

Kahlua suddenly looked like she wanted to cry. Tsukune froze. She started to sniffle. Tsukune looked around for help and felt very scared and nervous.

"Uh, Uh," Was all that was coming out of Tsukune's mouth, "I'll put it back on!"

Kahlua tackle hugged him and almost knocked them both over. Tsukune wasn't sure what to do, but gently pat her back.

"You thought it was lovely?" She asked, "Oh that makes me so happy. Most humans say I have a bad taste in clothing and food!"

"Kahlua, why are you bothering that boy?" The eldest sister said.

"Hhmmm?" Kahlua didn't let go of Tsukune as she turned around to look at her sister, "You mean Mo-Mo's boyfriend? It's because he looks so cute and he smells so yummy."

"Mo-Mo?" Tsukune smiled.

"Tsukii, I don't think you should judge nicknames." Moka said walking out of the building.

"Never, Mo-Mo." Tsukune grinned.

Moka grinned dangerously at him, "Tsukii, I've been meaning to ask why you still have your ducky and 'I love my mom' pajamas."

Tsukune blushed, "uh…well…"

"You have a pair too?!" Kahlua squeezed him tighter.

"Can't….Breathe…" Tsukune tried his best to escape her iron grip.

Moka quickly rushed over to help him. Kahlua released him as soon as Moka was close enough. She purposely tripped him so Moka would literally have to catch him as he fell for her! Tsukune crashed into Moka, both of their foreheads touching.

"Sorry." The both mumbled quickly.

"My sister is a bit of a hassle." Moka said looking into his honey brown eyes.

"No…" He said as he looked into those amazing ruby eyes, "You have really pretty eyes, Moka."

XXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


	9. Mother Talk

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

"Hello?" Tsukune yawned as he answered the phone.

He was only in his boxers since he was too lazy to change into actual pajamas when he got home last night. He had to go to work in two hours and he really wanted to go back to bed. He ran a hand through his forever messy hand.

"Good morning, honey." His mother said through the phone.

"Oh, hey mom!" Tsukune said.

"I have to talk to you about something serious!"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, what is it?"

"What is the news that you have a girlfriend?" His mother asked, "I thought you liked Kurumu."

"I do." Tsukune responded.

"Have a girlfriend or like Kurumu?" His mother asked.

"Like Kurumu." He confessed, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"But Kurumu said-"

"I made one up," Tsukune sighed, "It has done more harm than anything else."

"Why would you make up a girlfriend?"

"Because," Tsukune sat down and felt even more exhausted, "Because I was hoping that maybe Kurumu would see me in a new light. I was just frustrated that she saw every other guy but I simply blended in."

"So there is no new girl?"

"There isn't." Tsukune said, "Kind of."

"Kind of, dear?"

"Well, I have been," Tsukune tried to find the right words without telling his Mom he went to a love guru, "Hanging out with a girl."

"Is she pretty?"

Tsukune was silent for a moment. Moka? Yeah, she was pretty; in fact she was a close second to Kurumu's beauty. Tsukune knew that's not what his mom meant, though. She was really asking wither or not she could become a potential girlfriend.

"I don't know." Tsukune mumbled, "Maybe."

"Compared to Kurumu?"

"The same…maybe." Tsukune was surprised by his own answer, "Just the same amount chance."

"So you like them both?"

"I," Tsukune paused to think, "What do I do?"

"You've known Kurumu since you were a child and if anyone deserves you it's her. I don't know anything about the other girl, but she obviously has you mixed up inside. From what I see you have two options, give this new girl a chance or chase after Kurumu like you always have. If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second one." His mother sighed, "Whatever you decided I will support it, but please make up with Kurumu. She is after all your best friend."

"Right, thank you mom, but I'm not sure I love Moka." Tsukune responded.

His mother giggled, "So, her name is Moka like mocha the drink? Interesting. Hon, if you were as madly in love with Kurumu as you have always said would you even consider liking Moka?"

"I don't know." Tsukune said, "But maybe I don't like like Moka maybe I just like her as a friend and I'm getting confused with the feeling because I'm in love with my best friend. So friendship and love feelings are mixed up and I don't know which is which!"

"Sounds to me that you are making excuses."

Tsukune sighed, "They just might be."

XXXXX

"So, then he doesn't EVEN tell me the girls name." Kurumu said and then screamed into the pillow in her arms.

"You are also to blame." Ageha said.

"What?" Kurumu looked at her mother in confuse and in a bit of anger.

"When you were in elementary school you made one of the boys put gum in your hair to drag Tsukune away and charm him, my little overachiever at the time, but you didn't do it and I let it slide. You befriended him so you would know what a real friendship was and I let it happen. In middle school, he found out what you were and you charmed him."

"I had too! He was so scared that he wouldn't talk to me, but I knew he wanted to! He was afraid of what I was." Kurumu defended.

Ageha raised her hand in dismissal, "I let that happen too. In high school, you continued to charm him so he wouldn't leave you. You were afraid of losing him and I let it slide. Now, he is still under your powers and you are letting him go around romancing. Can you image how confused he must be, to like you and probably the other girl as well? Kurumu, keep him under your charm and finally start a relationship with him or let that poor boy go. I won't let it slide this time."

Kurumu began to cry. She couldn't stop the tears.

"I know," Ageha said hugging her daughter, "I am as much to blame about this as you are. Honey, it's what's best for you and Tsukune. In the end it will help."

"I never charmed him enough to make him love me," Kurumu sobbed, "Only so he wouldn't leave."

"I know." Ageha said squeezing Kurumu, "but it's wrong to continue it now if all you are doing is keeping distance and keeping him under your spell."

"I love him." Kurumu cried out.

"But does he truly love you?"

XXXX

"I'm so glad you came to meet me." Akasha said with a bright smile.

Moka nodded, "I didn't see a good reason to decline."

They were sitting at a coffee shop. Akasha was so happy and eager to see her daughter. She was a grown woman now and Akasha wanted to know everything about her life.

"Please, talk to me about anything." Akasha's eyes sparkled as she looked at her daughter, "In the end, I want to hear it all."

Moka didn't really know what to say. She hadn't seen her mother in so long and she didn't know what to feel. She was so happy and angry at the same time, sad yet excited, confused yet delighted. There was so much to tell that she didn't know where to start. Where should she start? She looked at her mother's face and eyes, they looked so happy and she seemed to glow almost like-

"Tsukune does." Moka said aloud.

"What?" Akasha looked at her daughter confused and then nodded her head, "Okay, tell me about this Tsukune."

"Well, he's a client." Moka shifted uncomfortable trying to find the right words.

"A client," Akasha felt her blood boil at what that sounded like, "Moka, what is your job exactly?"

"Hmmm," Moka looked at her mother again, "I'm a love guru."

"Oh," Akasha relaxed a bit, "So, Tsukune came to you for love advice?"

"Yeah, but it was weird from the beginning. Mostly, I get female clients. He came in the most geeky and preteen looking boy from the seventies. He is such a hopeless romantic and a bit too sappy yet he is a great person. I ended up telling him everything that I had held back for years. He listened and he was so sympathetic and kind. He didn't treat me different after knowing. He taught me how to swim and I truly believe that if he hadn't come into my life, I would not have come to see you today because I would have had so much piled up and built in."

"It sounds like you like him." Akasha quietly said.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Moka nodded.

"But do you like him more than just a person or client?" Akasha asked.

Moka paused, "No, I don't think so. I don't know him all that well. In fact, I think he knows me more than I know him. I just know how he reacts to things and how hopeless he is in general."

"But could you come to like him?" Akasha asked.

She didn't want to push the subject, she just wanted to know how her daughter felt and thought. It was weird but Akasha could swear that there was more than met the eye to their relationship.

"I don't know," Moka replied honestly, "Maybe."

"Tell me what you told him." Akasha smiled, "I want to hear it all. I promise to be just as sympathetic."

XXXX

Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Worst Day

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I'm writing a fanfic for onlinefreak5 for answering my question. XD It's a Mizore X Tsukune fanfic and a Gin fanfic.

XXXX

Tsukune came into his boss's office with a nervous smile. He was suddenly called into the office. There was no sign or reason that he would get fired, but he never knew with his boss. To be honest only people called to the office knew what their boss even looked like. They usually just talked to the editor.

"Hello." Tsukune said offering a nervous smile.

"Hello!" A bubbly voice said.

"Kahlua?" Tsukune said shocked.

Kahlua waved at him as she smiled happily. No she couldn't be. Why?

"Sit, sit!" Kahlua said pointing at the chairs, "Tsukii, I have good news! Can I call you Tsukii? Oh, well I already did."

Tsukune sat down confused. He sat down slowly and didn't take his eyes off of Kahlua. Wither or not she was his boss, there had to be an important reason to be called in. She said it was good news but he didn't know if he should be so trusting.

"So, what is this about?" Tsukune asked in a carefully polite voice.

Kahlua sighed, "Our editor quit the other day. He said he was tired of my all too playfulness. He wanted a job where things were taken more serious. Gin liked his job already and honestly said he didn't want to spend that much time with me. SO, I had an excellent idea! Who better to spend time with me than the person who said they liked the tie I choose for them?"

Tsukune felt a rush come to him. Was she saying what he thought she was say? She was promoting him to editor! He had strived for that job since he started working here.

"I would have given you the editor job!" Kahlua happily giggled.

"Thank you so much you'll see I won't le-wait did you say would have?" Tsukune looked at her confused.

Kahlua nodded, "I would have, but I remembered you were dating my sister so that would be against the company's policy. So you are fired."

"I'm fired?" Tsukune felt his world crash, "But I'm not dating your sister!"

"So, you two broke up?" Kahlua frowned, "How depressing! You're fired twice now. Bye, Tsukii."

XXXXX

Tsukune put all his things from the office into his car. He was still shocked at the news. He was trying his best not to be upset. He got in his car and just sat there. He had that job since he was fifteen and he had started from the bottom.

It was a blessing he had moved up so high so soon. He sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel. Goodness was he tired. He needed a hot shower and a good nap. He turned on the engine just before he got a call.

"Hello?" He answered with a tired voice.

"It's me," Kurumu let out a sniffle.

"What's the matter?" Tsukune sat up and suddenly felt very much awake.

Kurumu didn't answer for a really long time but finally managed to say, "I need to see you. Come to my place."

"I'm on my way."

XXXX

The moment she opened the door he had her in his arms. He let her finish crying before asking her what was wrong. They were snuggled up on the couch once she stopped crying.

"Hi." He said as she looked up at him.

She let out a small laugh, "Hi."

He took in a deep breath, "I love you."

Their world seemed to freeze. Kurumu laid down on his chest again. She just…She didn't know anymore. The words made her feel so happy, but it hurt to think it could be a lie. A lie she had made up and he had lived for a really long time.

Would it have been better if she had let him avoid her forever? Maybe for him it would have but not for her. She had been selfish for a very long time. She was in love with the idea of being in love when she had charmed Tsukune. Now, she truly loved Tsukune with everything she had. That reason and that reason alone was why she needed to let him go.

Once he forgave her, one day, they could start over. Maybe she could even be the one for him. Maybe one day they could start a happy and new life together.

"No, you don't." She responded in a soft voice.

"What?" Tsukune looked at her confused, "Yes, I do. Kurumu, I-"

"Save it." Kurumu looked deep into his eyes, "I release you. I let you go. You can be free again."

Tsukune froze and he suddenly felt empty.

"I charmed you a long time ago." Kurumu's eyes had tears again, "I'm sorry, but don't worry I'm leaving. I'll be out of your life until I think it's time to come back. Maybe even then it will be too soon. I really am sorry. I hope we can start over one day."

She got up and went to her room. Tsukune felt dumbfounded as he just sat on the couch. Kurumu came out with luggage. She gave him a small smile as tears cascaded her face.

"Bye, Tsukune. I love you." Kurumu tried her best not to sob.

Tsukune's eyes widened. Kurumu opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune said standing up, "I have no idea what I want right now, my whole life seems like a lie, I just got fired, I hate being lied to, and someone I love and care about deeply is leaving. I don't know what love I feel for her; I just know I love her. She has been in my life for years now and I don't want her to go without having a second chance."

Kurumu didn't look back at him, "One day, maybe, you'll both have a second chance. Once she feels like she can truly be forgiven and when he has his own life and not a life made by her."

"Don't leave please." Tsukune whispered.

Kurumu practically ran out the door.

XXXX


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Moka's whole life had gone in overdrive. Her mother wanted to spend more and more time with her. It wasn't that bad and Moka understood why her mother wanted to, but her mother still hadn't answered any of her questions. It annoyed Moka to no extent. Kokoa had taken up her old hobby and was practically stocking Moka.

Moka could have sworn Kokoa had gotten over her sister complex. Kahlua's fiancé was a complete ass and Kahlua didn't want to break up with him. Ruby had to go out of town because of family problems and Moka had to her job. She didn't really care but she never realized how complicated Ruby's job was. Mizore was called back to her village for some strange reason.

Her clients were getting more and more annoying. They didn't actually love just lusted. They wanted a fantasy they just simply couldn't have. Moka didn't know when she really started to care about that. She just knew that right now, she felt completely and utterly alone.

She needed one good thing in her life. She was reaching her limits and if she failed her father would be right and that meant going to work for him and his company. He had told her she wouldn't be able to do anything on her own. Geez, could the universe please send her a savior, a knight, someone who could lift her spirit? No? Great.

"Hello?" Tsukune said walking into the office, "Is anyone here?"

Ugh. Just her luck, it was just a client. Moka walked out of her office to greet him. She sighed and looked up at him. Oh, it was him.

He looked different. What was it about him? He was wearing the clothes she had chosen so it wasn't that. His hair was still as messy as ever.

"I came to say that," Tsukune sighed and rubbed his eyes, "that blah blah blah blah blah blah."

Moka was so busy trying to figure out why he seemed different that she wasn't really listening to him. She sadly did that a lot with him. He was such a love sap and all she ever got from him was 'Kurumu and I'…"Kurumu this'…'Kurumu that'. There that was it! He seemed tired and his usually cheerful eyes seemed sad. He looked like an old man whose grandchildren never came to visit him.

"Let's go!" Moka said grabbing his hand.

"What?" Tsukune asked confused.

Moka's super strength didn't give him a chance to try and stop her, not even when she locked the door. He was being pulled along like a rag doll. He was occasionally tripping because he couldn't keep up. He sighed and gave in. She walked as Tsukune jogged side by side.

"Here we are!" Moka declared with a grin.

Tsukune looked at the building and then at Moka. He did this for about thirty seconds.

"The gym?" He asked confused, "What are we doing here?"

"You are going to continue to teach me how to swim in the herbal water!" Moka declared, "I'm stressed and so are you. Let's forget it all even if it's just for a couple of hours."

Tsukune was silent for a moment. She was right. This was exactly what he needed and she needed it too. He looked over at her. She looked at him with a genuine eager smile. His eyes widen and his heart skipped a beat.

She looked different. He usually saw her grin or her smirk. He had to admit she was always beautiful, but at that moment she seemed drop dead gorgeous. He didn't feel when he did it, but he smiled. His smile was the gentlest smile she had ever seen.

His eyes made his smile and facial features all the more better. She had to admit he had always been a cute guy but at that moment he seemed so handsome.

"Let's go." He said softly.

Moka felt warm. Why? Was it his gaze? No, she'd seen that look before. Was it the heat of the moment? No, she didn't feel like kissing him just warm.

Was it because she always felt cared for and worried about with him? Yes. Was it because he seemed to want to do whatever she wanted? Yes. Was it because she herself wanted to fall in love with a guy like that? …Maybe, it was.

XXXXX

Did she want to fall in love? Yes. But wait, love doesn't exist! Then what did her clients fawn about all the time? An emotion that they wanted to feel.

If it didn't exist, then why did they want to feel it? How did they know it was there if it never existed?

"I don't know." Moka said.

Tsukune tiled his head confused at her. They were both in the pool taking a small break from practice. She was a quick learner and good at concentration on the task in front of her, but even then it was fun for him. They would still both joke and he would still get a little beaten up.

"That's okay." Tsukune responded.

She looked at him confused.

"You don't have to know." Tsukune smiled at her, "Sometimes you just have to feel and you'll know later along the way."

She would have to feel? How could she feel an emotion that didn't exist? No, it might exist. She looked up at Tsukune and bit her lip. Tsukune let out a light chuckle.

He reached over and gently touched her lip where she was biting it. She quit biting her lip.

"You'll make yourself bleed if you keep doing that." Tsukune said.

Moka shrugged, "I'm a vampire, and I like blood."

"Have you ever drunken someone's blood from their neck?" Tsukune asked.

"Not yet." Moka replied.

"Is that normal?" Tsukune asked.

"Not really." Moka answered honestly, "I live off of tomato juice. You could say I'm a vegetarian."

XXXX

This love was too soon wasn't it? Yes it was too soon, so maybe she just really liked him. Of course, that was it! No, that was too deep too. How about attraction?

…She could live with that. He wasn't the most handsome guy she had seen though. Wait, attraction could be more than just looks, it could be his personality. Yup, his personality was definitely beautiful. What else could it be?

She knew it was more than attraction so what else?

"What did you want to be before you became a love guru?" Tsukune looked at her with a gentle, interested, happy smile.

She could be her. She could dream. That was defiantly why. She was accepted and didn't feel alone.

"I wanted to work at a restaurant." Moka said, "I can't cook though."

Had she been oblivious the whole time? She wanted to be with him. She lov-was attracted to him. When had she started feeling that way and why hadn't she realized it before.

"Those aren't the only jobs a restaurant has you know." Tsukune said.

"I know, but it's already too late to follow that career." Moka said nonchalantly as she carefully watched him.

"Why?" Tsukune stopped what he was doing and looked her dead in the eye, "I don't think it's too late. When you have a desire you should follow it."

Moka didn't respond. What was this? She had never felt like this before. Her heart was racing and she wanted him to hug her, caress her cheek, or anything that involved him being close.

XXXX

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

.


	12. Dealing with a broken heart

Sorry for my last to chapters, I guess they weren't the greatest, but I'll try to make it up to you guys with this one. I just thought that you know sometimes life hits you hard and there are unexpected turns. Then I remembered that since this is writing and unlike life it had to flow right and make since. Sorry again. thank you to everyone who was at least nice about it.

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

The other day was a nice distraction, but Tsukune had to come back to reality. Damn, it sucked though. He had to look for a new job, find a way to find Kurumu, try not to feel depressed, and maybe try to realize how he really felt. Nope that was too much. He was simply going to curl in his bed and feel sorry for himself like the sad excuse for a man he was. His phone rang for what seemed liked the hundredth time this morning.

Tsukune groaned. Why couldn't the world leave him alone? He wanted to be completely and utterly alone.

'If you really wanted to be alone, why are you so sad now?' A voice in his head asked.

Tsukune sighed as he got up. He slowly walked to the phone. He had fifteen missed calls from Gin, six texted messages from Kyouko, and three voice mails. He had such good friends. He sniffled a little. He felt really emotional.

It was just too much to handle. The mere thought that your whole life may be a lie was bad enough as it is, but on top of that she had to leave before he could truly understand, he got fired from a job that he loved, and he came to truly understand how much his life sucked. With slumped shoulders he made his way to his couch and turned on the tv. He was watching it without really understanding what was going on. He didn't just want to sit there, but goodness he didn't want to move either. He turned off the tv after an hour.

Who knows how long he just sat there. He sat there with no thought in his mind. He sighed after a while and turned on the radio. For some odd reason he decided he wanted to listen to love songs. He opened his fridge and pulled out a beer from Gin's 'secret stash'. He rested his head on his kitchen table.

'It's fine by me if you never leave. We can live like this forever…' One song said.

'You are the closet to heaven that I'll be and I don't want to go home right now…' Another said.

'Between you and I she could never compare to you…' the sixth song sang.

Once he got to the fortyish one it was like his life was being told, 'I'm so sick of love songs, so tired and cold, but for some reason I can't turn off the radio…'

He sighed and switched the station and listened to it for thirty minutes before he suddenly heard a banging on the door. Who could that be? He picked up the last beer from the stash. He clumsily walked to the door and opened it. There stood a wide eyed and panicked Gin.

"What the hell Tsukune do you know how many times I've called you?" Gin said suddenly lowering his eyes in a glare.

Tsukune shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know."

"You cousin and I have been trying to-are ya drinking?" Gin said looking at his friend shocked.

Tsukune moved away from the door way. He drank from the beer and sat back down where he was. Gin looked at all the empty beer bottles in disapproval. It wasn't even the fact that it was actually his it was just the fact that his friend had done something he swore he would never do. Tsukune had always complained about his father's drinking problem and always seemed angry when his father had gotten overly drunk even if all his father did was tell people how much he loved them.

Tsukune let out a snicker, "I just realized why I can't understand this station! It's in Spanish."

"What happened to never drinkin'?" Gin crossed his arms, "I don't even know ya anymore."

Tsukune kept laughing, but that laugh suddenly became a sob. Gin's arms slowly uncrossed and his stern look turned into one of sympathy. Gin sighed. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked around trying to find the right words to tell Tsukune.

"When you have a broken heart you cry, scream, and become the most pathetic you, you can possibly be." Gin said softly.

Tsukune looked at his friend with watery eyes. He looked like a hopeless little kid.

"You push everyone you know away, especially the people who know you best." Gin said, "You cry everywhere you can possibly cry to let your heart release some of the agony. You keep asking the most stupid, philosophical, and mind raping question: 'What if'. Then suddenly you think you are getting better and you pretend you are but quickly relapse. One minute you'll look for them and want them in your life and the next you'll hate them and wish you never met them. You try to distract yourself and try to forget. You'll have good days and you'll have bad days, but the only thing that can cure a broken heart is patients and time. You can't force yourself to be happy, it will only depress you more." Gin patted Tsukune's arm.

"So, what do I do now?" Tsukune ask as some tears cascaded down his face, "Do I hate, do I love, do I try, or do I just sit here?"

Gin shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know…maybe. Let me ask you something. Do you think sitting here will make you happy? Will hating make you happy? Will trying make you happy?"

"I don't know anymore." Tsukune said sadly, "I thought I did, but apparently my emotions where being controlled by my best friend."

Gin stayed quietly for a while. He sighed as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I think that maybe it's best you don't know." Gin said, "Now you get a new chance to figure it out."

"I don't know if I have the energy in me to do that." Tsukune said laying his head back down.

Gin shrugged, "That's fine for now. It's been a long…week?...today let's just do nothing. Let's just sit here and talk about nothin'."

Tsukune looked at Gin with a half hearted smile, "Thank you."

"Just know you are not alone."

XXXX

Did this chapter make up for it? Probably not, huh.


	13. Kurumu 'Tsukune & Moka'

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

Kurumu sighed as she laid down on the couch. She was sick and couldn't work. Her doctor said it was because of the food she was eating and stress from work. She needed to go back to work! It was the only time she didn't think of Tsukune. How did he feel for her now?

Did he hate her now? Was he afraid of her like he had been in middle school? Did he regret meeting her? Was he happy that she wasn't there now? Did he miss her just a little?

She missed him a lot. She could never regret meeting him and her world felt a little dark without him. Would everything have been better if she had just charmed him completely? Or perhaps, it would have been best to just tell him 'I love you' once they graduated high school. What if she had?

Would they be happily in love now? Up until two months ago they were perfectly fine. The problem started when she brought up liking someone from work. She couldn't even remember the name now. She really had been stupid.

Was she doing him justice by leaving him? Would he be happy without her? She hated how she was chickening out from leaving him after just two weeks. It was just they hadn't been separated for more than three days without each other. Even then they called and texted each other.

She sighed as she picked up her phone to read their old text messages. Sometimes he'd just text to ask how she was doing, lyrics that described what they were going through, and her favorite was when he told her how important she was in his life. He must be happy without her because he hadn't even tried to call or text or try to find her even. She held her heart as it ached. It was her own fault in the end.

She wiped away the tears that ran across her cheeks. It was so hard to be strong when the person who had always made her feel strong wasn't there. She had charmed him, but she had become dependent of his presence. He had become a big part in her life and they hadn't slowly drifted apart, she had ended it. Who was that girl?

Why had she come into their lives?! She didn't know who it was, but she hated her with a deep passion. Kurumu knew blaming that girl wouldn't help her any, but goodness did it feel good to blame someone else. She wanted to take out the anger, the angst, and all the love she had in her heart. She knew it was almost impossible because her heart ached, burned, called out, and yearned for Tsukune.

She sat up and looked at the piece of paper she had written when she was in high school. She had found it a couple of days ago. She was talking about the definition of love. In math she presumed it was an equation, in history it had to be war, in pictures it was always a heart, but to her it was Tsukune.

Out of all times to find it, it would be now.

XXXX

Tsukune was trying his hardest not to sigh. Moka Akashyia, his ex-love guru, was in his apartment currently. She had called him, not even saying hello, asking if he was home. After he had answered, she was at his door. She had practically barged in.

Tsukune was cooking and she politely invited herself to dinner. So, he was currently preparing another plate for her. She really was quiet the girl. He felt a little sorry for the poor sucker who got stuck with. Don't get him wrong, she was pretty, intelligent, independent, and well amazing wild, but she also had a bad temper, was picky, full of way too much pride, and was awfully wild. Of course all these thing made her wonderful because that was just her.

"Let's date." Moka said out of the blue and in a nonchalant tone.

"What?" Tsukune said turning around shocked to look at her face.

Moka looked to her side and tried to hide her blush, "Let become a couple."

"Uh…" Tsukune hesitated, "Moka, listen…I'm sorry, but Kurumu-"

Moka looked at him and lifted her hand, "I know, I know you and her have your thing going on, but she left."

"With the intention of coming back," Tsukune said and looked at the floor before putting his hands in his pocket, "Some day."

"Yes, I understand that." Moka felt her stomach turn at him easily rejecting her, "But hear me out."

Tsukune looked up at her and slightly nodded.

"I need experience with this whole relationship thing." Moka explained, "I realize I dislike my job because I don't understand it complete." Moka paused for a second, "And you are going through a rough time trying to deal with not having her around. You can't say you are not the least bit attracted to me."

"But only attraction isn't what a whole relationship is based off of." Tsukune said.

Moka glared at him, "I know that! I'm just saying it would help me understand and help you forget."

"Kurumu-"

"When she comes back, I will gladly leave." Moka said, "You have the right to start a relationship or form a friend with benefits."

Moka felt tears coming to her eyes, but was doing a hell of a job hiding that fact. His rejection hurt and it made her want to crawl under a rock. She shouldn't have gone to his apartment or called. She felt ridiculous and she was sure she looked like a fool.

"You deserve more." Tsukune whispered, "Moka, everything you've gone through and then to try to start a relationship with someone who can't offer their whole heart you. You deserve better."

"I don't want whatever you think is better!" Moka said frustrated, "I just want to understand what all my clients see in a relationship, why it's so important, and why the hell it's everyone fantasy!"

"You won't be able to fully understand it with me." Tsukune said softly to her.

"Then show me what you can!" Moka said her heart aching and her thought turning in a million circles.

Tsukune didn't know what to say. He could only show her sad, compassionate eyes. To someone who may not know her would say she was as angry as can be but he could see she was sad. She felt lonely and her pride was being torn down by him. Tsukune tried to think about it clearly.

He should say yes. She would get tired of him anyways. Plus, she said once Kurumu came back she'd back down. So, either she'd leave once she saw he had nothing real to offer or Kurumu would come back and he'd be able to restart things with her.

"Moka," He said weighing every word carefully, "Will you be my girlfriend, friend with benefits, friend, or anything you need at the moment? Until Kurumu come back of course."

XXXX


	14. Cooking

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

"Are you trying to re-kill that meat?" Tsukune asked scared, "Because be reassured it's dead."

Moka glared at him and pointed the knife at him, "Go be a good boyfriend and sit on the couch letting me cook."

"But I want to live after I eat." Tsukune said walking toward Moka knowing…erg, hoping she wouldn't actually stab him.

They were at his apartment. Moka had, like usual, come in without permission. She had token the key he hid under the mat just in case he forgot his key. She had apparently seen a cooking show and had come to try it out. Tsukune who had woken up thirty minutes before didn't know if he wanted such a heavy meal in the morning.

"I know what I am doing!" Moka said, "I saw it on the tv."

"Moka, you can't defrost chicken with a knife." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Well, the lady's food wasn't frozen." Moka said defensively.

Tsukune smiled, "Here let me help."

"I don't want you to do it." Moka glared.

Tsukune took the knife out of her hand and put it down. He took out two aprons, one for himself and the other for Moka. He knew he had time to help her before he would go to work. Once fired, he was almost immediately offered a higher position from a rival newspaper company. Needing the money, he accepted.

"I won't, I'll just help." Tsukune smiled.

"Fine." Moka said stubbornly.

"Okay, so first that's the wrong spice for this recipe and that pasta isn't thick enough to really give a pleasing look." Tsukune continued and took things out of his cabinets and pantry.

Moka cooked as Tsukune supportively helped her. When she couldn't cut something right he would wrap himself around her, take her hands, and show her how to cut it by doing it with her. Moka really liked it when he did that so she messed up a little more than she needed to. His smile when she did something right was rewarding as well, but she preferred it when he held her without the intention to really make it something romantic. It felt nice just to be with him.

"Wow, this is good." Tsukune said as he took a bite of the chicken.

Moka sighed, "Mostly because you did it and don't say I did it. I was a marionette to your puppet show."

"Oh come on." Tsukune said with a smile, "It's your first time cooking this."

Moka ate some and sighed, "You make amazing food."

Tsukune looked at her, "You have a little-" Tsukune motioned that she had something on her face.

Moka tried to get it off but she kept missing. Eventually, Tsukune sat up and wiped her face. Their faces suddenly became very close. There was a brief pause. Neither really knew what to next.

"So, Aono, how is your kissing experience?" Moka whispered.

Tsukune blushed, "I've kissed a couple of girls, but never really farther than a peck."

"So, no sex?" She murmured as she slowly stood up.

Their faces were never millimeters apart even as Moka stood up from the table. They looked at each other as though they'd never seen one another. They analyzed each other and how much each wanted the other.

"No," Tsukune said honestly, "What about you?"

"Ha," Moka said, "I've had so many that a math whiz wouldn't be able to figure it out."

Tsukune smiled, "So no kisses either?"

Moka tried her best not to pout. Sometimes she hated how he saw right her. He was very good at figuring her out. Yet, he was a completely mystery to her. He was kind, sensitive, and trusting she knew that, but he was constantly changing his moves. One moment he could only be here friend and the next he was asking about her past love lives as they were about kiss.

He put a strand of her hair that was in her face behind her ear. He didn't know what was possessing him to do this. He was usually more gentlemen like. He ran his hand across her cheek and through her hair.

"You are so awkward." Moka smiled.

"Hey, I'm trying to be roma-mpht."

Moka cut Tsukune off with a kiss. It started off rather clumsy, but slowly both got the rhythm of it. It got heated pretty fast. Each needed more and couldn't feel satisfied. Moka's heart was pounding. Tsukune was trying his best to control himself.

"I-I," Tsukune said as they were both trying to catch their breaths, "I have to go to work."

"Me too." Moka said.

Both had flushed cheeks. Tsukune had all about ruined Moka's hair and Moka had wrinkled his shirt. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

"I still have ten minutes."

"That's great because I'm sure I do too."

They began kissing again. It didn't get much further than that, but compared to the awkward phase they were in before it was quite the improvement. This was a great improvement Moka decided. She knew for a fact it wasn't going to happen again for a while since Tsukune would obviously over think it, but it did mean they could do other couple things. It meant they wouldn't stay in a friend kind of relationship, but they wouldn't really be a legit couple that would take time. They'd be in a type of limbo, but luckily Moka was a love guru and she'd figure out what to do…hopefully.


	15. Let's Just Be Together Today

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

"It's nice here." Tsukune said as they sat down on a table at the far corner of the coffee shop.

Moka nodded, "Mizore, Ruby, and I come here all the time."

It was simple yet fancy at the same time. The walls were a nice brown, the couches and seats were black, and the paintings were all unique and colorful. Not to mention the amazing aroma that surrounded the shop. Tsukune just smiled. It'd been awhile since he had gone out.

"So, how long has it been since you've seen your mom?" Tsukune asked turning his attention back to Moka.

Moka was taken back from his question for a moment but answered a moment later, "It's been a while. She is quite the busy person. She calls me, but what she doesn't realize is that I'm still rather upset so even if I'm home I won't answer. If someone really wanted to see me they'd come to my front door, knock, and ask to talk to me."

"I see." Tsukune smiled, "I remember that for next time."

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different about him today. He seemed anxious for something and tried to play it off as happy. Moka wasn't sure if she was supposed to ask him. Was that what couples did when they noticed something?

"Hey are-" Moka began.

"Here is your order Moka," The waitress said, "And cute mystery guy with her."

Moka looked at the girl. She was sixteen or somewhere around there. Ruby was rather found of the young girl. She and the waitress could talk for hours and were actually good friends because they were both witches. She had raven black hair like Ruby's and purple eyes a shade darker than Mizore's hair. Her name was Yukari.

She was absolutely brilliant and had taken a job at the coffee place for her psychology class. Her project was just report what she saw and natural human behavior. Yukari winked before she went back to work mumbling for them to enjoy themselves. Moka didn't know wither to blush or glare. So she just showed a neutral face.

"I'm sorry." Tsukune said catching Moka off guard.

Moka raised an eyebrow confused. What could he be sorry for? Did Yukari make him uncomfortable? Did he not like being seen in public with her? Ouch, those ideas hurt.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked in a tone that was uncaring.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck and said softly, "About the other day. The kiss was out of line. I guess I got caught up in the heat of the moment."

Moka's eyes widened, "Oh, that?"

"Yeah," Tsukune couldn't meet her eye as he blushed, "I'm sorry. I am suppose to be taking things slow but I kind of-"

Moka threw back her head and let out a laugh. Now, Tsukune looked at her confused.

"Sorry," Moka said calming herself down, "It's just out of all the things you said it was that. Was that why you were acting so weird when we sat down?"

Tsukune nodded, but had a concerned facial expression. Out of all the things he could have said?

"Moka, did I do something else wrong?" Tsukune asked seriously.

Moka smiled at him reassuringly and said, "No, nothing at all. I enjoyed the kiss so you don't have to be sorry for that either."

"Oh," Tsukune looked down at his cup and blushed, "Did you really like it?"

Moka nodded, "It was rather nice."

They stayed silent for a couple of moments. It wasn't it awkward silence more like a comfortable silence. Tsukune took a sip of his coffee as Moka drank her tomato juice. Tsukune looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was playing with her glass.

"I use to think love was an ugly thing." Moka whispered, "I took my parents of an example for love. It was horrid. My father use to cheat on her and she'd take him back every time. He had three daughters with different women even after he told my mom that they'd get married. One day, I presume she just got tired of it and left but she didn't just leave him she left me too." Moka looked up to find Tsukune's eyes looking compassionately at her, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Moka sat up straight. Leave it to her to ruin a date. Tsukune reached out to her side of the table offering his hands to her. She cautiously put her hands in his. His warm, loving hands wrapped themselves around hers.

"I can see why you'd think that after your parents." Tsukune said softly as she tried to avoid his gaze, "Everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness and rejection hurt. Everyone confuses these things with love, but in reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful. That's probably what your mom thought too. I'm not justifying her leaving you, but she's trying to repair what she broke and maybe it's worth giving her an opportunity."

"Wow," Yukari said coming up to the table, "You are amazing. You are a deeply compassionate guy, but it shows you've been broken too. I mean there has to be a reason you're such a softy. If I may, I'd say that-"

"Yukari," A male voice yelled, "quit botherin' the customers."

Moka decided that she needed air. Tsukune paid the bill and raced after a Moka who was already leaving him behind. Moka felt as though she'd made a complete fool of herself and in public. She was angered with herself for that but felt a warm sensation in her stomach because of Tsukune's words. She walked straight toward the park which seemed to have a nice breeze.

She sighed. She had left Tsukune. She turned around to go back for him when she smacked right into him. He held her elbows thinking she'd lose balance, but she was unaffected. It was really him who was slightly hurt. She was rather hard headed in a literal and metaphoric sense.

"You're fast." Tsukune said rather breathlessly.

"Sorry, I really needed fresh air." Moka apologized, "You can let go of my elbows. I promise I won't run away." She joked.

Tsukune left go of her and said while rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, I thought you were going to fall backwards when you ran into me like that."

"Would you mind if we just walked for a little while?" Moka asked.

Tsukune smiled, "Not at all."

She didn't know why, but she felt as though if they talked more she'd burst into tears like she had done a while back. There was something about him that made her lose all of her defenses. It was her own fault for stupidly bring up such topics. He didn't need to be so understanding all the time. She half smiled at her own thought.

Tsukune looked at her confused as they walked. She would smile but then became serious again. It was like she was having a mental debate with herself. He timidly looked at her open hand. His took his hand out of his pocket. He had tree options at the moment.

He could reach for her hand and they could hold hands for the rest of the walk. Or he could pretend to yawn and stretch in such a way that his arm would go around her shoulder. He could also be a coward about it and do absolutely nothing. He slowly reached for her hand, but at the moment she had moved it to fix her hair. He quickly looked away and blushed.

He felt like an idiot. He'd give the other plan a try and if he missed that too then he'd just play the coward. He extended his arm out and put it around her shoulder. She stiffened for a moment and he was going to retreat his hand trying his hardest not to embarrass himself too badly, but she quickly relaxed. She had actually leaned into his embrace.

He hoped so bad he smelled good. He cursed himself mentally for forgetting to put cologne on that morning. He stiffened a little as she wrapped her arm around his waist, but, just like her, he quickly relaxed. He was hesitant but kissed the top of her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Tsukune whispered.

Moka looked up at him. He felt like he'd lose his train of thought and IQ points if he continued to look into her eyes. He cleared his throat and looked ahead.

"I was just wondering what you dreamed of being." He said, "I mean I've almost always wanted to work for the newspaper."

"Always asking such random questions," Moka sighed with a smile, "I wanted to own my own restaurant and work there. I dreamed about being able to do every job without hassle. I could easily talk to the costumers, be able to cook five star meals, and be the best restaurant out there."

"What changed?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know." Moka replied honestly, "It probably has to do with the fact that I can't cook, certain people annoy me, and if the world knew what I was they'd obviously fear me."

"I don't think those are good reasons." Tsukune said trying to encourage her, "I mean you can learn to cook. You aren't just born with the knowledge on how to make a perfect casserole. The world doesn't know that you're a vampire and even if they did not everyone would fear you. I think you are a pretty great person."

"Who would want to teach me how to cook?" Moka sighed.

"I would." Tsukune replied with a smile, "Gladly. I'll show you the basics and how to follow the recipe with free liberties."

"Really?" Moka asked analyzing if he was telling a lie.

"Yeah," Tsukune said, "We can start once we get back to my pla-whoa slowly down!"

XXXX

"It's raining." Tsukune commented as he looked out the window.

"Really now?" Moka sarcastically said, "How ever did you figure that out Sherlock?"

They were both in his apartment. Moka was a horrible cook, but Tsukune was a patient teacher. He'd just smile at her mistakes and reassure her that she'd get it. She was trying to think about a reward for him. After all of it, he deserved it.

"I'm not the one afraid of thunder." Tsukune said as he looked at her.

Moka glared at him, "Well, neither am I!"

Tsukune shrugged, "If you say so." He tried his best to hide a smile.

"I'll have to stay until it stops raining." Moka said as she sat on the couch.

"You should call your mom and tell her." Tsukune yawned, "She'll be worried waiting at your apartment. She called you at six and it's already nine thirty."

"What a lovely conversation that would be." Moka said stretching out on the couch, "Why, hello mother, I was just calling to say I'll be staying at a male's apartment until it stops raining. Hopefully, he doesn't abuse me."

Tsukune laughed, "Please, if anyone where to be abused it'd be me."

"You must be so fragile." Moka rolled her eyes.

Tsukune just laughed again. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her. He sighed and went into his room. He came back out with a blanket and pillow. He set them down next her.

"You can sleep in the room," He said with a blush, "I'll sleep on the couch."

He didn't look at her. He just waited for an answer and thought he had it when he heard her moving. Instead she wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her with wide eyes. She gave him a smirk with a slight blush. She then jumped and locked her legs around his waist making him tumble on to the couch.

"For being so sweet I'll give you a prize." Moka said before smashing her lips against his.

XXXX

Gin looked at his fiancée and then at their guest. He was so confused at what was going on. In fact, he had been lost about what was happening for a while. Suddenly, Tsukune had a girlfriend and then he didn't really, Kurumu had left town weeks ago, and the love guru was working with couples less and less or so he had heard.

"I hope I'm not being a bother."

San shook her head and smiled her lovely smile. Gin sat uncomfortably in his chair. He looked around trying his best not to be awkward. He took a sip from his drink.

"I really just want to know what kind of person Tsukune Aono is." Akasha said, "My daughter has been spending a lot of time with him lately and well a mother worries you know."

"Right," Gin said, "Tsukune is a good guy. He is shy, timid, worry wart, gets involved in the wrong situations, and a nervous wreck, but he is kind, he cares a whole lot, his heart is always in the right place, and no one is a better influence or better companion than Tsukune."

"You seem to know him well." Akasha said.

Gin nodded, "I've known him and San since high school. In fact, I met San because Tsukune introduced me."

"And his experience?" Akasha coughed out.

"With women?" Gin asked automatically.

Akasha nodded.

Gin howled in laughter, "He probably has less experience with women than you do."

XXXX


	16. The Plot Thickens with Kurumu's Return

I don't own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXX

It had been two weeks since Moka had slept over due to the thunder storm. They had made out for a while, but the thunder had started and Moka quickly became terrified. She tried her best to show it, but Tsukune didn't want it to go any further if she was in that state. They had cuddled for a while on the couch, but eventually they both got tired and Tsukune helped her get settled in his room. He had slept on the couch like he had said but he had to wait until Moka had fallen asleep. She looked like an angle, Tsukune had to admit.

Tsukune had just finished his morning rituals when his phone rang. He yawned and sincerely hoped it was Moka. He answered quickly to find it was his mother. She was talking fast in a mumble so Tsukune couldn't understand a word.

"Mom please calm down. I can't understand anything if you talk like that." Tsukune said worried.

His mother took a deep breath and then said a little slower, "It's about Kurumu. She got in a bad accident and was just sent home yesterday, but today she has a high fever."

Tsukune's heart sank. She was hurt? What happened? He couldn't form words. His mind and heart were working together to make him worry even more.

"She's at her mother's?" Tsukune was finally able to ask.

"Yes." His mother responded.

"I'll call you to tell you what happens." Tsukune said before dashing out the door with his jacket in hand.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him. His car would have to warm up and the news said there was traffic. He was just in luck to find one of his neighbors who knew him personally. She offered him a ride on her motorcycle and he couldn't have been more thankful. He got to the door and knocked. Ageha answered the door almost ready to complain about the time.

"Hi." Tsukune said feeling a bit awkward.

Ageha let out a laugh, "I'm not going to lie you are the last person I expected on my door step."

"I'm not going to lie, I did too." Tsukune replied.

Ageha motioned for him to come inside. He slowly walked in. He smiled as he saw Kurumu sleeping on the couch. His smile faded when he saw the casts on her leg and arm.

"She does a crappy job of hiding doesn't she?" Ageha asked.

"This is the first place I'd think she'd be and she must know it's the last place I'd look." He whispered.

Ageha nodded, "I suppose."

"I should leave." He said.

"You probably should." Ageha agreed.

"Yup."

"Coffee or tea?" Ageha offered walking toward the kitchen.

Tsukune gave a half hearted smile, "Coffee, please."

They sat and chatted for a bit. Kurumu had fallen down some stairs. She had felt faint as she walked down them. Apparently she hadn't been eating right. Ageha had to comment that she was surprised at the true look of worry in his eyes. They talked about nothing really for a while until Kurumu woke up.

Both rushed to her side. She had her eyes closed but she moaned that her body hurt. Ageha said she'd get the pills and a glass of water for her. Kurumu was confused when she still felt a hand holding hers as she heard her mother walk away. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Honestly," Tsukune whispered softly, "Do you enjoy making me worry about you?"

"Tsukune…" Kurumu said with tears welling in her eyes.

He was kneeled down beside the couch. Ageha had come back with Kurumu's medication and water. Right after handing it to her, she said she had to go to work and hoped since Tsukune wasn't working today he'd take care of her. Before Kurumu could protest or Tsukune could answer, Ageha was already out the door. He twirled Kurumu's hair and then caressed her face.

"My mom called me to tell me what happened." Tsukune said feeling that her forehead was a little warm, "I couldn't get out of the apartment fast enough. So many horrible scenarios ran through my mind and I thought I was going to explode with misery."

Kurumu didn't respond. She still couldn't believe he was actually here. Was she dreaming or hallucinating? She had concluded it was hallucinating because he just seemed so real. She reached out and touched his face.

"I'm scared." Kurumu said as tears rolled down her face.

"Of what," Tsukune asked coming closer to her, "I'll protect you don't worry."

Kurumu let out a small laugh, "I'm scared you're just a dream."

Tsukune smiled, "I promise I'm really."

"I don't know. I have a fever and all. I could be hallucinating." Kurumu said.

"I'll just have to find a way to convince you." Tsukune laughed still not letting go of her hand, "Are you hungry?"

"Mommy Tsukune is going to make me food?" Kurumu smiled.

"Of course." Tsukune laughed.

"I'm sorry." Kurumu said suddenly, "I am so sorry. What I did was unforgivable. I-"

"You mean leaving?" Tsukune asked, "I wouldn't say it's unforgivable but I may just have to lock you up somewhere so you don't leave."

"I'm forgiven for everything?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune kissed her forehead, "Yes, you absolutely forgiven. I could never stay mad at you for very long."

"I love you." She whispered.

Tsukune looked at her wide eyed. He didn't know what possessed him, but he kissed her. Kurumu gasped at first but melted into his embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair like she had fantasized before. His soft amazing lips dominated her.

"This is wrong." Tsukune said as he backed away, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay." Kurumu said with an ear to ear smile, "I really wanted that."

"I have things to explain." Tsukune said guiltily, "I have to tell you and you have to listen to the end okay?"

Kurumu looked at him confused, but nodded. He rested his forehead on hers. He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes not daring to look in her eyes.

"When I told you that there was another girl, I lied." Tsukune began, "I went to a love guru that Gin recommended. She told me to invent another girl. The perfume you smelt was hers she went to give me a new look that made me look like a young man instead of a preteen as she put it. Canceling movie night was planned so I could take you on the date I took to. I spent movie night with her and she confessed almost her whole life to me. The next everything went perfectly until she came into the restaurant. I don't know why but I panicked."

"So, it was all fake?" Kurumu couldn't be happier.

"It was…at first." Tsukune said, "Kurumu, stuff just happened and we actually started dating. We are close and we've kissed."

"But when you heard that I was hurt and sick you came rushing to me. When I told you I love you, you kissed me like you would never kiss anyone again. I have been in your life for so long and you know you love me almost as much as I love you." Kurumu said.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said sadly, "I am so confused right now and you really don't deserve this. When someone loves they are suppose to love with all their might and not even consider someone else."

"But I love you and I don't want to lose you. The truth is if I would be with anyone else I'd still choose you." Kurumu said hugging him, "The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just have to find the ones worth suffering for and you are worth it."

XXXXX

So will Tsukune end up with Moka or Kurumu? Muhahaha, I know.


	17. Choices, Vows, & Sleep Deprived Guys

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Hi there my sexy readers. Wait, don't throw that me! I know I'm late with everything, but…nah, I don't really have an excuse. XD Love you though.

XXXX

Tsukune had to choose. There was no question to it. Three months ago, he wouldn't have hesitated. So much had happened in such a short time. He ran his hand through his messy hair.

He had to choose between Moka Akashiya, the girl he was currently in a complicated relationship with, and Kurumu Kurono, the girl he'd known since he was nine and loved since who knows when. Kurumu was the type of girl that entered someone's life and made them wonder how they ever lived without her. Moka was more reserved but once you got to see her true personality everything about her became twenty times prettier. He had fought for a place in Kurumu's life and trying to get her attention, in his perspective. With Moka, it had all come so naturally like they were puzzle pieces that just fit.

He knew everything about Kurumu and he was addicted. Moka was still a big mystery, but he could read her sometimes. Kurumu had charmed him. Moka could squash him like a bug and occasionally hurt him…a lot. He drank some of his Dr. Pepper hoping it'd help him think better.

He was on his couch and simply couldn't sleep even though he was far past exhausted. He felt guilty and confused. He wanted Kurumu back, but he didn't want to leave Moka. Tsukune knew he couldn't have it both ways. He wasn't a teenage boy for Pete's sake.

Kurumu had already said she didn't care what he had done with Moka; she just wanted him back in her life. It was rather bittersweet. Tsukune groaned. He went to his phone and called Gin. Gin answered angrily asking if Tsukune realized it was four in the morning.

"This is really annoying, Tsukune." Gin yawned, "Why is it so hard? Just choose."

"Just choose? Just choose! That's like someone asking 'hey, do you know where my phone is' and someone answering 'where did you leave it'. Obviously if the person knew they wouldn't be having the conversation!" Tsukune said frustrated.

"Listen here, Drama Queen, you are calling me at four in the morning. Lose the attitude." Gin sighed, "Ask for three days. Don't see them until my wedding."

"Please tell me you've written your vows." Tsukune said with a slight groan.

"Hey, who exactly do you think I am?!"

"You're the guy who when given months and months to do something won't do it until the day before." Tsukune grumbled.

"Suck marbles and choke." Gin replied, "Anyways back to my plan. Whoever you miss most is the person you should stick with. The one who dominates your thoughts is your girl."

"That is such a lame plan." Tsukune replied.

"Because sitting on your couch drinking soda and agonizing over it is such a better idea. Oh, and then calling someone, who obviously wants to sleep, for advice you aren't going to take. Bravo, Tsukune! Atta boy, who is getting somewhere? Oh wait, not you."

Tsukune grumbled, "Thank you. Good night."

"Wait, Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"Help me write my vows."

Tsukune whistled, "However did San end up with such a great guy like you?"

"Because Moka and Kurumu hit the jackpot, right?"

"Just get over here before I decide that I want a new best friend."

"No one else would accept your whinny butt. 'Oh, no two girls are madly in love with me. Quick get me a fly swatter, be gone she devils'!"

XXXX

Kyoko looked at the two morons and sighed. One idiot was murmuring about what love was and why he couldn't just choose. The other moron was desperately writing his vows and whimpering that he didn't want his fiancé to find out. Kyoko and San were close because of the boys. So Kyoko knew that San was aware of Gin not writing the vows and she also said something about inviting a love guru to the wedding. Wonder what that was about.

"Moka," Tsukune said aloud and began to grumble something that no one could understand, "But then Kurumu…"

He was lying down on the couch as Gin scribbled away on the table in the kitchen.

"Love is like a circle ya know…no damn, she'll know that line is from a movie." Gin said then began to erase what he had written.

"Can't you just say how you feel?" Kyoko said aloud.

She received glares from both boys. Gin sighed and Tsukune sighed. They looked at each other.

"Help a bro out." Gin said.

"What do you want to do?" Tsukune asked looking at him.

Gin slammed the table with his fist, "Write my freakin' vows!"

"No, no, I mean in marriage!" Tsukune said, "What do you want to do with her?"

"That's personal." Gin said but then grinned, "I guess the first thing is the honey moon like you pervs are thinking. I'd start off by-"

"Oh, don't need those mental images!" Kyoko practically squealed.

"Seriously, Gin." Tsukune said, "Not just physical and sexual."

Gin thought for a moment before slowly saying, "I want…I want to wake up every morning and see her smiling face. I want to be with her all the time and kiss her and hug her whenever I want! I want her to proudly say I'm hers just like I'll proudly say she's mine. I want us to grow old together and every first Monday of the month I'm going to buy her flowers. And every time I'm going to get the wrong ones because I want her to have a new favorite flower every time. One day, I may just bring her grass, see what happens. Screw death do us part even in the afterlife I'd find a way to follow her around."

"That escalated quickly." Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"That's romantic." Tsukune said seriously.

Kyoko looked at him incredulously, "He said he was going to get her grass."

Tsukune shrugged, "Love is so infinite in interpretation."

"So, blind too."

"You know what don't judge!" Gin yelled and quickly added, "Who invited you anyways?"

"Wake up every morning to her…"Tsukune repeated, "Just see what happens…follow her anywhere."

"Don't plagiarize. Get your own messed up interpretation of love vows." Gin said.

XXXX

I was thinking should I have two endings to satisfy everyone? You know, one with Kurumu and another with Moka. Or should it just be like ultimate victory?


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

I know this is short, but goodness you've all waited long enough. I might add another chapter for a better depth conclusion, but as of now I still have major writers block for this story and so this is the end…erg, the semi-end I suppose depending if I go back.

Special thanks to Kiba Katsutoshi. I'm sorry.

Also, PissedOffreader thank you for reminding me that this story exists.

To all reviewers, readers, and followers, I love you and you're too gorgeous for me to truly concentrate so stop being so wonderful.

Tsukune should have known from the beginning that not everyone could be happy with his decision As much as he wished he could pick both girls, that wasn't a realistic solution. He wished that people could easily just forget about someone they love without getting hurt. It'd make his choice easier. He was to blame and he knew they'd hate each other anyways.

It was his indecisiveness, the way his heart was always on his sleeve, Kurumu's deception and impulse, and Moka's closer to the world and love. All the factors that came into play and all the things that had the three of them tumbling down. All of them were currently under water drowning. No matter how one looked at it, there was no such thing as equal love.

Moka loved Tsukune and Kurumu loved him too. Tsukune knew and felt that Kurumu loved him more. Perhaps that was unfair in retrospect considering Moka had known him latter in live, but it was the truth. It's what hurt him most because he loved Moka. He loved Kurumu but it wasn't the same type of love.

He'd do anything for Kurumu, he'd go to the depths of hell and back for her. Why? She was his best friend as long as he could remember, but their love had been a lie. Kurumu wanted acceptance and Tsukune was literally enchanted. It was mutually benefited and it'd been long enough to make thing comfortable, but it wasn't what they needed or wanted.

When he told the girls who he'd pick, feeling like an utter fool for putting them through this, Moka had been shocked but Kurumu gave him a sad knowing smile. She understood because she would always know him better than she knew herself. He wouldn't leave her though and Moka wouldn't let him. She had been surprisingly accepting of it. Soon enough, the girls became friends.

They did have fights, however, lots of them. All over Tsukune. He felt wrong about the situation. He wished for nothing more than to leave them both so they'd find someone worth, but he was far too selfish. He loved them both.

Moka fulfilled him like they were meant for each other. It was destiny that they'd meet and fate just pushed them together through Kurumu. It was horrid thing for Kurumu to realize, but she glad she could contribute something special to his life. She'd taken so much from him, she was glad she could return something. She still wished it was her though.

Tsukune never realized how selfless the girl was until she just moved aside for him. She refused her own love for him, she sucked up her sorrow and gave a smile as tears cascaded down her cheeks. He wished, oh goodness, how he desired to love her differently. Moka could move on, she's only been with him for a short time, but Kurumu had just been broken. He had hugged her tightly and shamelessly looked into Moka's eyes for support.

The crimson gaze gave him sympathy and reassurance. Kurumu could do that too, but his heart wouldn't race like that without being under her spell. He'd never say it out loud even if Moka needed to hear it. He'd hurt Kurumu enough.

Moka was wounded by the sight of the two. She had broken up the duo because of her selfishness and desires. Sure, Tsukune had been under a charm for many years but had see not entered the picture they would have reunited. They would have probably lived happily ever after with two kids and an immense love. Moka wouldn't dwell in what could have been for those two, not only because it hurt but because Tsukune wouldn't do it.

He was the type of guy that made a choice and never really turned back especially if it was a commitment to someone one. The three were obviously in the wrong the whole time. All was fair in love and war, but they had fought a brutal, blood battler.


End file.
